Bleeding Through
by ghoulgraverobber
Summary: HighSchool Fic. Gaara liked the rain. It seemed to soothe his anger. He inhaled deeply trying to forget what had happened that day in school, and the throbbing pain in his side... Pairings GaaXSasu ItaXPein SasoriXDei
1. Rain

**diclaimer; don't own, don't sue.**

so i re-did the first chapter because, let's face it - IT SUCKED.

HARD.

i'm re-doing the second and third chapter also.

so be prepared for that.

* * *

**Bleeding Through **

**Chapter One: Rainy Museings**

Red locks swished back and forth as soft gusts of wind pranced through the open window to play with Gaara's bloody hair. Weaving it's way in and out of the soft strands that fell delicately on the red-heads forehead. Thunder rumbled in the distance, disturbing the breeze's enticing dance. The burn in Gaara's throat from screaming earlier hadn't diminished, fuck, it hadn't even weakened. The scratchy, scrapy feeling was just as annoying and prominent in the flesh of his esophogus as it was two hours ago. He knew that the pain wouldn't be releived for a while, and if his father decided to visit, then it might take days longer. He cringed at the thought of daddy dearest. '_I thought I loved him..'_ He mused. The breeze was flowing through the window again, rubbing against his rosy cheeks, nipping at the tips of his ears like a playful puppy. The musty smell of freshly fallen rain lingered in his nose, tempting him to just jump out of the opening in his wall. He sighed, a little over-dramatically.

"Fuckkk, this sucks." He said to himself. He needed someone to talk to. He thought about calling Sakura, but then dismissed the thought. '_Probably busy with her mom anyways.'_

He heard someone stomping up the first couple stairs, a voice chasing it. "Gaara! Someone's on the phone for you!" It was Temari.

'_Phone? For me? This is an odd occurance.' _The pale boy thought about it. '_If it's another prank call I swear, I'm going to rip their intestines out, dry them, slice them, and hang them on my fucking Christmas tree.'_ Gaara pondered as he dragged his puny body down the steps and towards the cordless phone that was off the hook.

He went to go pick it up before his sister so rudely interuppted.

"Dad's going to be gone all day tomorrow Gaa-chan." She placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, her blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"Yeah? Your point?" He wasn't in the mood to be sentimental.

"Me and Kankuro thought we could all spend time together, you know hang out or something?" She sounded hopeful, and for a moment Gaara beleived it sincere, but decided it would be more fun to see a crushed look upon his sisters features.

"I don't want to. I'm busy tomorrow anyways." He hissed. His heart (read: black hole) jumped with delight as the look of sheer despair pranced around Temari's face. He smiled his wicked, evil smile before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

"Gaara?" Came a more masculine voice from the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" Gaara asked not recognizing the voice from school. But, then again he barely ever talked to ANYONE in school.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, Can I ask a favor of you?" Sasuke asked in a melodic tune.

"Depends on what exactly you want..." Gaara said. Becoming more and more curious as there conversation pressed on.

"Heh, what was our English homework?" Sasuke said in a sheepish voice. Gaara sweat dropped simeltaneously - anime style.

"We had to finish our vocab and persuasive essay..." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Oh, heh thanks, err bye?" Sasuke said into the device not sure what to say.

"Yeah, whatever, bye." Gaara said apathetically.

Gaara wasn't expecting to find that the phone call was from the heart throb of there school, Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Wednesdays

Oh my goodness! I'm SO sorry for the slow update! Theres been so much crap going on I can't even take it! It's so...BLAH. Ahh well such is the fate of a writer. Well. Here's chapter two. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and also for it's shortness. I was very rushed. I wrote it before I had to go to school...On a Wensday. Hence this cahpter. But, enough of my pointless ramblings. I recommend you listen to Toxicity by System of A Down while reading this chapter. Don't ask me why...I just think it fits the mood. Also, I would like to thank all my reveiwers! You guys motivated me to write more! I cannot express my immense gratitude in mere words! Now, that thats all done and said..On with the fic!

* * *

Gaaras alarm clock rang out in his sensitive ears. His dark rimmed eyes shot open and he groggily sat up, and reached a shaky arm out to turn off his alarm clock. He wearily got out of his soft bed and wandered into his bathroom. He hated Wensdays. He hated them with a burning passion. Wensdays for Gaara was like a death sentence given to him personally by satan. 'Stupid freaking Wensdays...' He thought to himself as he picked up him purple sparkly toothbrush and began to brush his bright white teeth profusely. After scrubbing his face with soap and water and applying his black eyeliner he walked out of the bathroom and towards his oh-so luxurious closet. Whipping the doors open he eyed his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of tight black silver pinstriped pants and pulled them over his cold scrawny legs. He decided on a maroon longsleeve with his red and black checkered Converse. He strode over to his bedroom door and swiped up his black,bandpatch,duct tape covered messenger bag and walked out of his favorite place in the world and into a dangerous one. He stompped down the steps and shuffled his way into the kitchen were he was met by his older sister Temari and his older brother Kankuro. He just stood there, stareing. Then Kankuro began muching on his cereal and Temari continued on makeing what was supposed to be "toast". Gaara simply grabbed a bottle of JOLT Energy drink and began to walk out of the kitchen whe he hear Temari screech...

"Ow. GODDAMN TOASTER! Hey! Gaara were do you think _your _going without eating breakfast!" She screamed like a poor rabbit stuck in a trap. To bad Temari isn't a poor rabbit. If she was _everyone _would live a little bit easier.

"Errr...School? C'mon Temari I'm late and it's not like I'm going to die if I skip breakfast this once!" He yelled back.

"You _never _eat breakfast you little imp!" Kankuro chimed in.

"Ughhh.." Gaara decided to ignore them and walked out of the house and out into the cold brisk morning air. He opened his drink and literally _felt _it open. He pressed his lips to the opening and guzzled it down like a cow in heat. He began walking down the wet clammy sidewalk towards his school. He decided to sit under the Weeping Willow tree that he passes by on his stroll to school. Under this tree in the secluded woods near the crystal clear stream was probably his second favorite place in the world _other _than his room. He pulled out his Mp3 player and turned it on and began listening to I'm So Sick. By Flyleaf. He bobbed his head to the steady beat. Trying to calm himself before he went to school. He sat there for a good 20 minutes before he looked at the time and realized he has 10 minutes to run 8 blocks to his school. Frantically gathering his things he made a mad dash down the street towards his school, makeing it just in time. He walked down the hall towards his locker,head held low,shoulders slumped. He could _feel_ the presence of a bully stalking toward him. 'Just blend in. Just blend in and they'll loose you.' Yeah right. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 'Should I turn around?' Oh well it was to late now. Gaara was laying on the floor, blood streaming from his lip. He got punched. Oh well. Nothing new. He whiped away the blood and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder. 'Gods messing with me...I just know it..' He thought. Not dareing to say this aloud. He stood up and straightened himself out and brushed his shoulders off and began walking in the opposite direction.

"You lil' wuss! You can't even stand and fight! You really are a fag!" The tall boy shouted.

Kisame was just _asking _for a broken nose. And, if he kept this shit up he was gonna get it. Gaara ignored the laughs and snickers he was receiving. He opened his locker and took out a few books and put them into his bag and then sat down infront of it. Placed the pin sized headphones in his fragile ears and turned up the volume as loud as it would go. Gaara Sabaku hated Wensdays.

* * *

TBC

Aren't I just the happiest little girl ever. Actually, I based this on a personal experience. I boy in school wad bullying me and I just walked away and than he did it again the next day and I broke his nose and snapped his wrist and wasn't charged anything becasue it was self defence. I'm such a bad bad girl. Anywho, I don't plan on continueing unless I get reveiws. So, show the love or hate and reveiw...

Ja Ne


	3. Distaste

Omg! I'm _so _sorry for the long update. I uess I was having a bad case of writers block and depression wich made me lazy. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it. I thought it wasn't good. It sucked in my opinion but, oh well.

Suggested Music: Dir En Grey-Umbrella, THE FINAL, and Obscure.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Enough said?

* * *

Gaara walked down the hallway towards his first period class; Literature. With Jiryai-sensei. '_Stupid Kisame and his stupid face. God dammit! He should be the one being bullied! He looks like a fish for christs sake!_' Gaara thought. He really wanted to hurt Kisame and his blue fishy face but, that would just lead to his posse of preps to come and beat the living shit out of him for touching there "Precious Kisame." '_Precious my ass!' _Gaara, finnaly reached the classroom and walked in and took the seat _all _the way in the back left corner by the window. He reached down into his black messenger bag and took out his book; _The Road Out of Hell_ by Marilyn Manson. He slowly heard the sound of footsteps and chit-chat of other students as they rushed into the classroom before the teacher came in. Gaara sat there, indulging himself in the piece of literature in front of him. He really didn't care that class had started. He never paid attention anyways. It was Literature, who gave two shits anyways? So, Gaara continued reading while Jiryai-sensei babbled on about something perverted that was making most of the students sick or have a nosebleed. Gaara didn't care. He never cared. He didn't care that Sasuke kept stealing glances at him. He didn't care that Sakura kept texting him, telling him Sasuke was doing what he was doing. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting this obnoxious, ego-centric, prep out of his face.

"Gaara, are you an emo? Do you cut yourself? Are you ant-christ? Do you worship the devil? God, why don't you just leave this school you freak! Go home and cut yourself while you jack off. No one cares about you Gaara. Go home. Go home and play in traffic. Do. It." Ino said in a hushed tone. Gaara was getting ticked. **_No one,_** I repeat,**_ no one,_** called Gaara a cutter. Or told him no one cared about him. And, lemme' tell ya' something' Gaara wasn't going to sit there and take her shit. Nope. Not at all.

"Ino, not to be rude but, don't you have some breakfast to through up? Or are you trying to live up to your name, Ino-pig?" Gaara retorted angrily.

"Ugh. You cutter no one cares about your opinion. Go play in traffic or something." She repeated once again while rolling her blue eyes.

"Pfft. I knew it. Your just a one-trick pony. You don't have any good comebacks. Oh wait, you don't have the mental capacity for something like that. Go file your nails or something and leave me the hell alone." He stated. Gaara.Was.Pissed. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Ugh whatever. Like you'd know." Ino said while flipping her hair, rolling her eyes and turning around.

"Whatever you slut." Gaara whispered to himself. He put his book away and **tried **to listen to the remainder of the class. They were to use the rest of the period to write a free-verse poem about how they were feeling right at the moment. Then they were to read them aloud if they wanted. '_Pfft. Like I' m gonna read my poetry in front of the class. That'll just give them something to rub in my face or make fun of me about..' _He thought. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on a certain Uchiha. A smirk fell over his features. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble words down on its once blank surface. About 15 minutes later Jiryai-sensei asked if anyone wanted to read there poems to the class. Ino raised her hand and he called on her to read hers.

"There's a little boy.

He's sitting in a corner.

A dark corner.

No one cares about this little boy.

Because he's weird.

His dark rimmed eyes always teary.

His wrists always cut.

His thoughts always stuck on suicide.

No one can change this poor red head.

Not even me.

That's why I join in when everyone.

Makes fun of Gaara."

Everyone looked at Gaara. He felt like ripping up his poem and writing a new one. Wich was exactly what he planned on doing. While Sakura read her poem. Wich was quite nice. He wrote a new one to get back at Ino. There was always another time to read the other poem he had made. Sakura finished her poem wich was called "There and Back Again" because it used the phrase numerous times during the poem.

"Anyone else want to read there poem? No?" Jiryai called out.

"I would like to." Gaara said while raising his hand. Everyone looked at him. He smirked back. _'Good. Look over at me. See how much I care.' _He thought.

"Well well. This is a first. Go ahead Mr.Sabaku. Let's see what you've come up with to rival Miss Yamanaka's poem." He said with a smile.

'_Pfft. That's a laugh. That thing wasn't even legible let alone a friggin' poem!' _

Gaara smirked and began reading what he had put together..

"When I walk down the halls.

I always see a girl.

She has the longest blondest hair I've ever seen.

And her blues eyes are like the sky.

She's always fondling over the Uchiha.

When he always steals glances at me"

This verse made Sasuke turn a shade of red that rivaled Gaara's hair. Heh.

"She asks him on dates and he continuously turns her down.

But. Yet she's still so persistent.

When will she accept the fact that..

Not even the Chemistry teacher..

Orochimaru would be hers for a day.

She mopes around and throughs up her lunch.

In hopes she'll get the guy, who clearly likes me."

Gaara smiled while everyone laughed. He sat down and put the paper away. Ino began to pout and commented how no one would **ever** like Gaara, let alone Sasuke. And all that crap. But, Gaara just ignored her. He was feeling **wayy **to god damn good. He pulled out his book. Still, smiling and began reading it. Not caring that Ino was talking to him. That was, until she took his book from him and ripped out the pages and then stomped on them. Gaara wanted to smack the living daylights out of that bitch. But, he stood there while she screamed in his ear.

"That'll teach ya' to listen to me the next time I start talking to you! You think your all that! But, your lower than dirt." She screamed in his ear. He just sat there. Like nothing was happening. He was still fuming over his ruined book. That was quite interesting and that now he couldn't finish it. He looked over at Ino with sharp eyes that were completely emotionless.

_'I knew my glory would end soon.'_

'_**That's what you get for actually thinking you were better than someone.'**_

'_Shut up, it's not like your any different.'_

Gaara looked Ino right in the eye. He raised his fist and lunged it forward. There was no looking back now. His knuckes dug right into the side of her nose and she went flying. Hitting two desks on the way.

"Yeah, Ino. And your the shit, right?" He said under his breath, while he picked up his books and made his way out of the room. He didn't care about the yells of Jiryai telling him to get his scrawny ass back over there. He didn't care that Sasuke was trying to coax him into coming back. He didn't care. Gaara Sabaku never cared. He walked right out of the room, down the west wing, past the principals office and right out the large glass doors. He didn't care. And he never would. Gaara decided to skip the rest of the day and hang out by the stream in the woods. That's were Gaara went a lot. That's were he receded to when his father came home from work or a business trip. He sat on the soft earth. And, listened to the trickling of the small stream. He let his mind relax. He cleared his conscious and let the sounds of nature consume him. That is, until he heard footsteps and the soft whisper of his name over someone's lips.

* * *

And done.

I think this chapter sucked sooo bad. Except the ending paragraph...that was my favorite. He _so _whooped Ino's ass. She didn't stand a chance. I just adore Gaara. But anyways.

Sasuke: Reveiw or feel my Uchiha wrath...

Itachi: Dun Dun DUn

Sasuke?Nani?

Itachi: Eheh. Dramatic affect?

Me: eyeroll

REVEIW!

Ja Ne


	4. We Can Live Like Jack And Sally

Well heres the next chapter. Sorry its short. Thanks for all the reveiws! It really inspired me to write more by reading them!

Don't own, Don't know, Don't sue..

_666_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_**'He sat on the soft earth. And, listened to the trickling of the small stream. He let his mind relax. He cleared his conscious and let the sounds of nature consume him. That is, until he heard footsteps and the soft whisper of his name over someone's lips.'**_

"Gaara" The voice stated softly. Gaara ignored it, not caring that the damned Uchiha followed him, he was just like the others.

He heard a thump next to him and assumed the obvious. They sat in silence before Sasuke bent forward and began to remove his shoes and socks, then dipped them slowly into the stream infront of them. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your feet in there for a minute and you'll have to get them amputated."

"Your point."

"Well, unless you enjoy losing limbs, I think it would be a better choice for you to remove your feet from the stream. It's the dead of winter you fucktard, why in the seven layers of hell would you want to put your feet in an almost iced over stream?"

"Because it makes my skin tingle." Sasuke said playfully.

"And that amuses you?"

"To an extent."

"You have some serious issues." Gaara scoffed, shakeing his head.

"Think what you want, I enjoy the feeling and that's all that really matters." The raven haired boy cooed while leaning backwards on the palms of his hands.

"Whatever you say." Gaara smiled, wich was odd. The action made Sasuke furrow his brow.

"What?" Gaara asked, confused.

"You smiled."

"Umm, So?"

"It's odd. The great stone face, smiling? It's a sign!" Sasuke shouted, like he was preaching to someone.

"A sign for what?"

"The goddamned apocolypse." Sasuke said, sliding his feet out of the stream and back into his socks and shoes.

It was silent after that. Dead silent. Until Gaara's stomach growled and Sasuke chuckled.

"Hungry are we?"

"It would appear so." Gaara said, smiling again. Sasuke liked Gaara's smile, it was sweet.

"C'mon, Itachi said he was baking, you can help me taste test." Sasuke said, offering Gaara his hand, Gaara took it and stood and began to walk to the Uchiha Estate to taste test some yummy sweets.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was bored out of her silly little mind, and that my friend is even an understatement because if she were truley bored then she would at **least** have an **idea **of what she could be doing, but she didn't. She was just sitting in her room, pondering nothing in particular. She looked at her alarm clock. 6:00 PM. She had gotten home from school about three hours ago, had changed out of her clothes and into jeans and a band tee and has texted Gaara to see where he had run off to, only to find that the Sabaku has turned his phone off. So here she was, bored and tired, but mostly bored. She got up and went downstairs and sat infront of her computer and signed it into instand messanger. She scrolled through the names. Nobody good was on, well, there were people who were important that were on, but she didn't want to talk to them. Then a notification box appeared in the lower right hand corner. Temari has signed on. Sakura double clicked the name, hopeing she'd get some answers from her as to the where abouts of her red headed friend. 

XxCyanideBubblegumxX: Temari do u know where Gaara is? I txted him but he had his phone trned off

XoXBlondesAreBetterXoX: How the hell am i suppsed to kno? i dun keep track of his where abouts

XxCyanideBubblegumxX: ur his sis for christsake! you shud kno these things!

XoXBlondesAreBetterXoX: well i dont! and i culd give 2 shits about him and where he is!

XoXBlondesAreBetterXOX has just signed off.

"Bitch" She scoffed under her breathe. Sakura was worried about Gaara. Usually she knew **exactly **where he was, but she didn't and it made her feel uncomfortable. So all she could do was sit around and try and get a hold of Gaara..

666

Argh. Sorry for the short chappie. I'm really busy. And argh..I promise the next chapter will be waay longer. I'm having like MAJOR writers block and it sucks balls like you would not beleive. Anyways, reveiw and make the duckies in my brain sing!

-Pepsi-chan


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

THIS FIC IS **NOT** DEAD! IF YOU'VE BEEN READING IT, PLEASE INFORM OTHERS THAT IT IS STILL GOING, **PLEASE!**

I took a verrrrrry long hiatus. Longer than I had intended. The next chapter will be up very shortly. By tomorrow hopefully.

once again **PLEASE INFORM OTHER READERS ABOUT THIS ANNOUNCEMENT**.

Thanks so much!

Thank you to all my reveiwers!

I love you guys!

-Pepsi-Randsome.


	6. Do It Alone

This chapter was sort of a break, from Gaara's melo-dramatic life. I thought that I should put at least one humorous chapter up, even if it has no relevance to the plot, well it sort of does. Towards the end is where it regains it's serious tone and such, but other than that, the chapter is purely comical - well at least I thought it was. It was really the product of reaaallllly bad writers block. I needed to post SOMETHING so the world wouldn't think i'm DEAD. THIS STORY STILL LIVES ON! IM NOT GIVING UP ON IT!

-shakes head- nope no way.

anywho, I just realized that this chapter DOES have a point, you get to see more of Sasuke's eccentric side. I mean everyone usually knows him as the aloof, cool, 'i don't give a shit about whatever you think' kind of person, but in this chapter I let his other more... paranoid persona come through. And it also shows how much he cares for Gaara [even though he barely knows him

Okay, well enough distractions, i know your all DIEING to read this, so here are the disclaimers and such:

DISCLAIMER: DUE TO LACK OF A BETTER PHRASE THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY; **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL, IF I INFACT DID OWN NARUTO YOU WOULD ALL KNOW BECAUSE IT WOULD BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT IT IS, AND AKATSUKI WOULD BE TEN TIMES SCARIER AND SUCH.**

**i also do not own the lyrics at the end of the story. they belong solely to the band Sugar Cult**

now that that's done and taken care of, I wrote this while listening to "The Pros and Cons of Breathing" By Fall Out Boy and "Seventy Times 7" By Brand New. Download them because they're awesome and they tottally pwns ass. what else is there to say...

OH YES BE SURE TO REVEIW [i usually say that at the end of the chapter but i'm saying it at the beginning too to get my point across

okay i think thats all i have to say...there'll be more at the bottom and such.

KAY? KAY. ENJOY!

* * *

Tensed fingers wrapped around a pale and scarred wrist. Sasuke was pulling a certain Sabaku down the street. His index finger was resting on his pulse, witch was faster than a regular heart beat. Gaara was nervous. Sasuke expeted this much, many people became nervous around him, and the fact that people let this little emotion arise in them when they met him only fed his very large and growing ego. 

"Ummm, are we almost there?" A question arised from the back. This question was to be answered. Odd though, Sasuke heard none of the above mentioned nervousness in the redheads even voice.

"That's it down there, on the corner." Sasuke pointed with his free hand to the large building witch was only the front gate of the home.

"Holy shit. What do you own your own goddamned village?" Gaara inquired. Another question. This boy was just full of them.

"No I don't own my own village. Just a very very large estate, that's very similar to a village, but not quite one." Sasuke answered his question. He loved answering Gaara's questions.

Sasuke continued to tug Gaara along like the caboose of a train, until they reached the gate. Sasuke, still gripping Gaara's wrist, pranced over to the keypad under the awning on the side of the entrance. He punched in the code. 145889666.

The dark blue gate slid open with a slight screech. The hinges needed to be oiled. Sasuke stood there for a moment, taking in the house. Something seemed slightly off about the whole atmosphere. Usually after opening the main gate Sasuke's nose became overwhelmed with the distinct smell of angst and Itachi. Itachi's scent was still distinct in the air, but the odor that Sasuke pushed into the world - angst and depression, was being overcome by something else. Something. . .cheery.

"Sasuke, you can let go of my hand now." The redheads voice was loud, and bold. Gaara was definantly an attention grabber.

"No, that's not necessary right now." Sasuke replied. He had no intention of letting go of the soft, tiny appendage that he was clasping. It was nice.

The Uchiha then proceeded to lead Gaara inside the house. The walkway to the house was forever and a day long, so by the time they reached the navy and white door Gaara was out of breathe and doubled over heaving. He didn't exercize much.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke questioned.

Sasuke began to internally panic. Gaara was in distress!

_''OH MY GOSH WHAT IF HE'S DYING?!''_

_'He's not dieing. He's just tired.'_

_''Are you my conscious?''_

_'No, I'm a magical pink llama with diamond encrusted teeth. And my name is Jeffree.'_

_"Wowwww. Cool, I have a llama living in my mind."_

_'Ummm, shouldn't you be getting back to Gaara?'_

_"OH RIGHT!"_

Sasuke left the dark and eternal whelms of his mind with glee. He absolutely _loved _llamas. This day couldn't get any better! Then he heard Gaara's wheezing.

"Sasuke," He began. " Why do you" lot's of panting. "have such a " more panting "long fucking walkway?" The Sabaku was struggling to form words, so the fact that he created an understandable sentence at the moment came as a surprise to him.

"It's the way Itachi likes it. He likes long, perpetual things." He explained. "He's a weirdo." Sasuke eyerolled. Itachi was like Coney Island Sideshow Freak packed and compressed into one person.

"Haha, sort of like you?" Oh the evilness that Gaara painted the things he said with.

"Did you just? I can't beleive you- I AM NOT A FREAK." Sasuke was appauled. He was **nothing** like his ninny brother. How could Gaara even dare to make a direct connection between the two. It was disgraeful.

"You are too a freak." The Sabaku insisted. He was going to prove his point. Sasuke was the definition of freak.

"Am not." Sasuke couldn't think of a better way to defend himself, so he delved into his vault of kindergarden arguing skills.

"Denial is the first sign." Blood red hair swooshed back and forth as Gaara said that and shook his head at the same time, closing his eyes simeltaneously. He was a multi-tasker.

"First sign of what?" Sasuke was now irritated with the fact that Gaara thought he was a freak. This was very hurtful news.

"First sign of- of - ummmm. Well it's the first sign of, IDIOCY! Thats it, idiocy!" Nice save there Gaara.

"NOW YOUR CALLING ME AN IDIOT?! I CANNOT BELEIVE YOU." Sasuke acted like he was crying. Or at least Gaara thought he was acting, when in reality he really was weeping because Gaara had called him an idiot and a freak and that was just too traumatic for the poor emo Uchiha to handle.

"Umm well you are sort of an idiot sometimes." Sasuke facefaulted. "Why don't be go inside." Gaara scratched at his head, tousling his lucious red locks. He needed to distract Sasuke from being an idiot.

Sasuke after hearing Gaara remind him why they were even here - at his house - infront of is door, proceeded to push through the door, skip down the hall, tumble through a sliding door and waltz into his kitchen, where upon arriving both boys were met by a very very crowded room. But it was not humans that the aforementioned room was crowded with, it was delicious baked goods. Sasuke began to drool, then his brother turned around and Sasuke saw what his aniki was wearing.

"Sasukeee-little brother! I MISSED YOUUU. How was school?" Itachi was smothering the poor boy, and blinding him with the pink, sparkly, frilly, apron he was wearing. And not to make matters worse, embedded on the front of the apron were the words 'KISS THE QUEEN.' Seriously, where did Sasuke's brother get his clothes from?

"Itachiiiii, your drowning me in love. Stop it, I'm going to melt." Sasuke complained.

_'What a freaking cry baby' _Now were delving into Gaara's psyche.

_''I think he's kinds cute when he's whining.''_

_'Shut up Shukaku, nobody asked you.'_

_"I know, thats why I offered my opinion. I knew that it was needed, so you didn't have to bother asking."_

_'THIS IS WHY I NEVER ENTER MY MIND, YOU BUG THE SHIT OUT OF ME'_

_"Go squeeze Sasuke. He can be your big stress ball.''_

_'I am not going to hug Sasuke. Now shut UP before I eat you.'_

_"How are you going to eat me? I'm a voice."_

_'Fine then I'll mind rape you.'_

_"ILL PASS."_

And with that Shukaku disappeared and Sasuke reappeared in Gaaras line of vision. A very unhappy looking Sasuke.

"Sasuke just eat the damn cookie already!" Gaara noted the impatience in Itachi's voice and the fire in his eyes.

"I'll eat it for him. Sasuke ate a lot at lunch so he's probably not hungry. I didn't eat at all so I won't mind." Gaara was now Sasuke's saviour.

"You didn't eat? Aww you poor thing! Here have a danish!" Itachi shoved nine different assorted danishes in Gaara's mouth at once. After much chewing and pulverizing of the crust he was able to swallow and breathe easy again. Sasuke mouthed a 'Thank You' to Gaara then made a suggestion:

"Gaara, why don't we go upstairs to my room?" That was his suggestion. Wasn't it great? I think it was.

"I-I think I would like that." Gaara heaved, he was out of breathe still from consuming half a dozen pastries.

"Alrighty, lets go. Quickly." Sasuke latched onto Gaara's hand once again and high-tailed his ass outa there, down the hall, up the stairs, and to his room, where he barrel rolled through the door and locked the many locks he had on his door.

"Ummmm. Should I be scared?" The redhead questioned. He had lost all reasoning earlier and thought that with every minute he spent there another hundred brain cells in his head were killed off. Damn Uchihas.

"You should only be scared if you hear Itachi start singing downstairs, that means he's plotting." How Sasuke said that with a sincere smile Gaara did not know, and he didn't want to know either, so he just dropped the thought completely and didn't think about it again. Ever.

"Soooo, this is your room." The Sabaku said absentmindedly and he looked around. The walls were dark blue and there were some posters here and there, the bed was different shades of blue and had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front, there was a door in the left hand corner witch he assumed led to a walk in closet [lucky bastard and there was a desk against the wall that had a laptop on it. The room was nice, nicer than Gaara's room thats for sure.

"Yup, this is where I spend most of my time." Sasuke was laying on the bed staring at Gaara, watching him look around at the room.

"It's nice." He mumbled to himself, not caring if Sasuke heard him or not.

Sasuke didn't think it was necessary to respond, so they just sat there for a while, saying nothing, just sitting. Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch from the lack of noise. He was sweating slightly too, nervous from having Gaara so near.

"Awwwkwardddd." Sasuke screeched in a high pitch voice.

"Ow." Was Gaara's only response. Sasuke's squeaky voice had stung his ears.

Sasuke's expression was quite puzzled. "Ow?" He questioned curiously. Had he done something to cause physical pain?

"Yes ow. Your voice was really squeaky and it hurt my ears." He stated, rubbing his sensitive ears gently, trying not to cause anymore pain.

Sasuke became upset at that. He hadn't intended to hurt Gaara in any way, shape, or form. He wanted to protect Gaara, and make him feel safe. He wanted to coax him out of his shell. He wanted to see _Gaara_ for who _Gaara_ really was. Not what school life had made him out to be. He wanted to see the readheads true form. But then theres that '_why?'_ that is being repeated over and over again in his head. Sasuke stares out his bedroom window, glaring at the bending trees, leaning and swaying due to the strong gusts of wind. He could see the leaves being tossed into the air, into the midst of the clinking tree branches, then after being tousled and stabbed in the trees arms, they begin their slow, swaying decent back to the ground. But their return home is interuppted by another blow of wind, bringing them back up again. Sasuke sighs, then redirects his vision to the sky. Pale and lifeless, portraying Sasuke's mood perfectly. The swirls of grey and white mixing together, mingling with eachother. Chalky, milky, frothy white clouds are scattered across the horizon. _'It's probably going to storm..' _He thought to himself. '_He should probably call someone.' _Sasuke glaced over at Gaara, who had placed himself on Sasuke's bed and was staring at his hands, waiting. Sasuke smiled, but the sadness he was feeling was slipping through, and could be seen in the corners of his mouth. He walked over to Gaara.

"I think it's going to storm." He began, sitting next to the redhead. "You want to head home, or do you want to stay a little longer?" Sasuke questioned.

'_He probably wants to go home. It's not like we're doing anything entertaining.'_ He mused.

"I'd like to stay a little longer, if you don't mind." Sasuke smiled again, that same sad smile. That same fake smile, that posed to be happy, but could be seen through to the true meaning.

"Alright, do you need to call someone, to tell where you are and stuff?" Sasuke catechized.

"No." The words were sharp. He could feel Gaara's mood changing. He needed to do something to lighten his mood, and he needed to do it _fast._ His eyes darted around the room, searching, begging for something, _anything._ Then his eyes landed on his CD player. '_That's the ticket.' _He rejoiced in the dark, deep whelms of his mind.

"Maaa, want to listen to music Gaara-kun?" He asked.

'_Damn kid is full of fucking questions.' _Gaara internally fumed. '_And when did we get close enough for him to use '-kun'?'_ He was begining to regret letting the Uchiha convince him to come home with him. But he knew this anger would pass. He couldn't stay angry for long. Sasuke was being kind to him - kinder than anyone had been to him ever in his entire life. He knew he felt attracted to the raven haired boy, but he was begining to beleive that it was something stronger that he felt. He didn't think about it for much longer, and disregarded the thought completely before directing his attention back to the Uchiha.

"Music would be nice." He answered Sasuke's question, not letting his voice crack or break due to his current nervousness. "It doesn't matter what you put on either." He added, saving the Uchiha from starting with another barrage of questions.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed absent-mindedly as he rummaged through his CD's. Tossing them around him as he went through them. Gaara was thoroughly interested in what Sasuke would put on. I mean, he wanted to know if it would portray the mood he's in? Or what. Because if it was Gaara, he'd put on music that would make him feel better about how he felt, by listening to other people scream how they feel into a microphone. And right now, Gaara was feeling sort of, confused, and aqwaurd. _'Is there even a song to describe those feelings? If so, what the HELL would it be called?_' Gaara continued to question this inside his head, before he heard music hit his ears. He focused, trying to concentrate on the song. He had a feeling it was going to be some stupid mainstream band that he didn't like, and he'd have to suffer through listening to it. He was wrong.

"_Hello  
Can I say that there's something wrong with this place?  
I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
So then I say "can't find a lover"  
Well there's no other way of pulling me under  
Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok"_

It rang in Gaara's ears. Now, he could take this literally, or he could just pass it off as Sasuke's favorite band or something. Gaara wanted to choose the former, but was refraining. I mean the song could be interpreted in so many ways. '_Especially the 'under the covers' part. What is he trying to suggest'_ His pale eyes wandered slowly over to Sasuke who was now laying on the bed, his feet brushing against Gaara's thigh. Gaara almost gulped.

"_I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it, do it, do this all alone_"

The chorus sounded faint in Sasuke's ears. He stared down at Gaara, the boy was looking rather perplexed. A smirk began to tug at the corners of his mouth. He chuckled softly, soft enough that it went unheard by Gaara. He hadn't had anything particularly in mind when he had put the song on. He just really liked the band. But he realized that unconciously, the song was portraying how he felt and what he was feeling. '_Now to see if he catches on..'_

"_We can dance in your bedroom with no romance  
I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
So then you say "there won't be another"  
But you give it away cause you want to discover  
That it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_"

Gaara felt a small shiver run up his spine to the nape of neck before going back down. He started at his hands, _afraid_ almost to look at Sasuke, to look at his expression, to look into his eyes. '_No, this isn't happening.'_ He resisted the urge to physically shake his head back and forth. He could feel Sasuke staring at him. '_I don't love him. I don't love _anybody._ This can't be possible.'_ He screwed his eyes shut. Pushing the top lid almost painfully against the bottom. '_No, I **hate** him.'_ He could feel his hands ball into fists. '_I..I hate him for making me feel like **this.** For making me feel...Making me feel like he actually might have liked me. And for making me think that I actually might have liked him - liked him back.'_ He was digging his nails into the lower part of his palm.

"_I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it alone  
Tell you what  
I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it, do it, do this all"_

Sasuke was becoming adgitated. Gaara hadn't moved at all, except to lower his head and shut his eyes. Was the boy going to say anything? He heard a noise from down the hall, and assumed that his brother had lured his friends over to try his new sweets. His eyes had become set on the door, but quickly re-located to the red head. '_Mmm, he's so cute.'_ Sasuke hummed in his mind. Both of the Uchiha brothers had known they were gay since they were little. It was inevitable. Itachi was the most flamboiyant six year old ever to exist on the face of the earth, and Sasuke, only being a toddler at the time, had shown the signs by his vocabulary. His first word being "fabulousss." Yes, with the exaggerated s's, he had a slight lisp as a child. His father had be greatly disappointed, he had put great expectations on both of the boys. But soon their father died, and both boys rejoiced. And were glad to only have their mom, she understood them and encouraged them to follow their own paths.

Sasuke soon decided to do something about the lack of movement and conversation in the room. He bagan to sit up when he felt a hand push him down. He hadn't been paying attention, so caught up in reminiscing, that he had missed Gaara crawling towards him. '_Damn.'_ He scoffed internally.

"_Can I say that there's something wrong with this place?  
I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
So then I say "can't find a lover"  
Well there's another way of pulling me under  
Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
It's all gonna be a-ok  
It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_"

Thunder could be heard underneath the music. Sasuke shivered as he was pushed back down onto the bed and Gaara secured the position by straddling the Uchiha's hips. The lamp light flickered in the corner. Gaara was staring at the Uchiha, staring into his charcoal eyes. Sasuke looked away, staring out the window, focusing in on the raindrops that were being hurdled from the clouds. There was another loud clap of thunder, the lights went out completely, and the radio and computer turned off. It was completely dark in his room, small shadows playing on the walls, dancing along to the beat of the raindrops on the roof. Gaara reached his fingers up to Sasukes chin and forced the boy to look forward, he leaned in next to the raven haired boy's ear.

"I don't wanna do it alone." He whispered, before nipping the top of the boys ear. Sasuke suddenly felt the weight on his hips be releaved. He sat up and looked to his right, cursing the darkness. Suddenly the power shifted back on and Sasuke looked around. The window was open and rain was pouring in, he rushed over and stuck his head out, staring at the street to the side of the house beyond the fence where he caught a glimpse of red, but just as quickly as it had appeared it vanished.

Sasuke sighed and withdrew his head. Running his fingers through his dampened locks, he turned around before sliding onto the floor below the window. He nesteled his head inbetween his knees and sighed. He couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain water running down his face. He didn't care. He heard his door open and Itachi's voice met his ears.

"Otoutou are you alright? The power went out, but I got Sasori-kun to fix it." He stared at his little brother, curled into a tight ball under the open window. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He was convincing himself, not Itachi. "I'll be okay." He whiped the water off his face and he sniffled a few times. "I can do this on my own."

* * *

shitty ending i know.

sort of confusing too.

aah well everything will be cleared up in the next chapter.

muwahahaha.

i love this

its so much fun.

NOW REVEIW OR ILL SICK ITACHI ON YOU! YOU GOT THAT?

Ja Ne


	7. Aggravation

ahem.

cough.

well.

heres the newest chapter.

i know your all probably wondering what the hell took me so long? well my computer went RAWR.

and ate my brain. then regurgitated it. thus, giving me brain cancer.

it was tragic. (lies all lies) shut up inner voice!

anyways, i'm going to clear something up right now, so you want ask me a million pointless questions about it later.

during this chapter you will find that i contradict myself a lot and that the begining part thats explaining itachi's emoness has nothing to do with the story. but it does!

and gaaras dad does make out with him in the middle of the street. gross i know. but that also has something to do with the story! i mean thats HUGELY important. on it's own level of weirdness of course.

now to shorten this a little, i am going to disclaim and leave so i can go watch the polar express.

**don't own, don't sue.**

**bitches!**

* * *

Itachi did not _like _the way he acted. He did not _like_ the way he spoke. And he barely even _liked_ the way he dressed. He hated the way he had to act so bubbly, so jovial, and so _happy_. He hated every waking moment of it. Despised the show he put on for the world, loathing the joyous facade he so readily accepted. But, he knew that he had to do it, for Sasuke's sake. He had to be the happier of the two, he had to make it seem like they were just as normal as the rest of the world - even though in reality they were far from it. Sasuke was depressed enough, the last thing they needed was for Itachi to be sad also. So he acted like everything was alright, even though it wasn't. He pretended to be okay, when reality was screaming he was on the verge of insanity. This was how it was though, this was his life. To exist as something he wasn't, and hide the something he wanted to be, locked inside his heart and head for forever.

* * *

Itachi brushed his bangs out of his face as he opened the driver's side door to his car. Deidara, Sasori and Pein we're already inside. He stopped and stared at his reflection in the window before resuming the task of getting in the vehicle. Immediately upon entering the car he heard Sasori and Deidara arguing in the back.

"Maaah Danna I've told you a million times already, true art is **not** eternal, un." Deidara was using his whiny voice; witch meant that Sasori had been the culprit of bringing the dreaded subject of Art up.

_THWACK_

"Insolent brat." Sasori scoffed, removing his arm from the area around Deidara's head and returning it to its place wrapped securely around the blonde's waist.

"Owww, Danna that hurt, un!" The same whiny voice, only an octave higher this time.

"If you'd just learn your damn lesson and stop aggravating me, you wouldn't have to worry about getting hit." The red-head scoffed back.

Itachi sighed, the noise only audible to Pein who was sitting in the passenger's seat. The piercing clad man noticed Itachi's mood and wanted to fix it.

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW." He bellowed, his aggressive side getting the better of him. Itachi glanced over, showing that it hadn't helped. "Please." Was the only thing Pein added to his statement. Itachi smiled a little, just a slight upturning of the lips, small and insignificant, but a smile none-the-less. Pein smiled back, he liked to make his boyfriend happy.

"So, where are we going today?" Deidara inquired, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"We've got a meeting, remember?" Itachi stated, knowing full well that Deidara hadn't remembered. The sun kissed blonde couldn't even remember his address, let alone whether or not they had a meeting that day.

"Ooops, sorry I forgot." Deidara scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah we know." Sasori hissed, Deidara replied with a glare.

Itachi sighed and turned the key in the ignition and started the car. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the two bickering non stop in the back.

'_I swear to god, I'm ten seconds away from breaking their fucking necks….'_ Itachi's inner voice growled.

The Uchiha finally thought up a less violent solution and popped in a CD. Once it was on Track One he turned the volume dial up all the way, producing the loudest and most vulgar music any of them had ever heard, the only thing ringing in their ears was a very loud obnoxious "AHHHHHHHHHH I LIKE SHREDDED WHEAAAAAAT! REET REET!" In a singing voice so obscure, none could understand.

Itachi turned the dial back down.

"If you two do not stop your goddamned bickering I will make you listen to that, max volume, all the way to the meeting, do you understand?" Itachi barked. His words were dripping with agitation, in the same manner an overheated ice cream cone would drip.

Deidara squeaked and Sasori nodded. With that done and over with, Itachi decided this would be the best time to pull the car out of the driveway and onto the street. Fifteen minutes passed by, the car caked in nothing but sheer and utter silence. Pein gulped down the lump in his throat and spoke.

"Where'd yah get that CD?" He queried.

"Sasuke." Was the flat response. There was no emotion, nothing. Just cold, dead, lifeless, words. Pein knew something was wrong. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Itachi's face.

"Don't be so angry all the time. If your going to be anything be sad, I like you better when you're sad. ." He trailed off, not finishing the statement.

"What do you mean you like me better when I'm sad?" Itachi interrogated, intrigued, and aggravated that his significant other liked to see him upset.

"I like you better when you're sad." He paused, and thought of his words. "Because you're more loving." He paused again, not sure how to express it. "You crawl right into my arms, and snuggle with me." He smiled reminiscently. "And you let me stroke your hair. I like it…" He finished his some what of a ramble.

"So you want me to be more affectionate? It that what your saying?"

"Only if you want to be." Pein ended the conversation as they pulled into the driveway of a very, VERY, large estate. The four humans residing in the car piled out and began the five minute walk to the front door, Itachi and Pein's fingers tangled in each others.

* * *

Gaara's head throbbed once. Then twice. Then three times. Then it stopped. He whimpered, the loss of slight pain making him sad. He heard his brother and sister in the living room, bickering. Loudly. Louder than they should have been. The decibel of their voices boisterous enough to stir their father.

'_Goddammit, Temari… Can't she keep her fucking mouth shut for __**once**_ He seethed inside.

He heard the loud slam of his father's door. He glanced around the kitchen, searching for an escape. Something, _anything_. His gaze fixated on the slightly open window above the sink, he ran towards it and leapt onto the counter. He heard the footsteps growing louder, his hands fumbled carelessly to open the window the rest of the way.

"Gaara, where the fuck are you?" Hoarse and tired - his father had a hangover. He heard him open the bathroom door to check in there. He was getting closer.

Finally Gaara got a good hold on the shutters and threw them open, before gracelessly jumping out the window and into the bushes. He made a mad dash for the front yard, down the street to the next block. He sat his scrawny ass down on the curb.

'_It's fucking Saturday… Where the hell am I gonna' go on a fucking __**Saturday**_ He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the shouting of his father down the street, or the start of the car, but he definantly **did** hear its roaring engine as it sped towards him and he sure as hell felt the car connect with his side as it gently bumped it. Gaara didn't hear any bones crack, but he knew that there would be a severely large bruise. He was grasping his side and gasping when he felt his father's fingers lace through his hair as he pulled him upwards.

"Gaara sweetie, why'd you run away from me?" He breathed on Gaara's neck. The redhead shivered and his father mistakened it for pleasure.

"You weren't afraid, were you?" He nibbled on Gaara's earlobe.

"No…" Was the terse reply Gaara's father received. He was rewarded with a nice bite on his neck.

"Don't run away from me again, okay? Or else your punishment will be more than a little nip on the neck." His father said while he bit Gaara's lip before kissing him softly. Gaara cringed and bit back the tears as his fathers **tongue** invaded his mouth. The muscle grazed the roof of the redhead's mouth. He bit back the urge to clamp his teeth down on his fathers toungue, hard. His father finally broke it off.

"Be home for seven, got it?" He nuzzled Gaara's cheek with his nose.

"Yeah Dad… I hear yah." Was the reply his father received before he was released. He waited till' his dad was back inside the house before he started walking again. He could still taste his father in his mouth. He almost gagged as his taste buds were assaulted with the taste of bad vodka and spit. He needed to get rid of the taste, and fast. He got out his cell phone. He had a missed call - Sakura. He scrolled through his contacts and clicked her name.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Gaara! I've been waiting for you to call for forever!" She screeched. "Is that him?" Came a voice from the background. _'Who could that be?'_

"Sorry, I was being mouth molested again. Can we hang out? I need to get away." Sakura could hear the anger in his voice. And the pleading - she could hear that too.

"Yeah, I have someone over though. Do you mind if they hang out too?" She knew Gaara was going to want to talk. So she didn't want him to be around someone uncomfortable. Her fishnet clad fingers twitched nervously.

A long pause. "Who is it?" He inquired.

"Uchiha." Said the voice in the background. Gaara recognized it now.

"I don't know Sakura…" He was hesitant. Very hesitant. He barely knew Sasuke; he couldn't talk about his dad around him.

"He wants to talk to you." Gaara blinked.

"Put him on." There was a pause and rustle and a 'here' before Gaara heard Sasuke's deep voice. The voice he loved.

"Gaara Sabaku, get your anorexic ass over here before I come get it _myself._" He could hear the smile in Sasuke's voice.

"Oh really? And how would you go about "getting my ass over there"?"

"You don't wanna know." Was the reply.

"Fine, I'll be there in five." _Click._

Gaara inhaled and exhaled before shoving his cell phone back in his pocket. His knees were locked in place; he didn't know whether or not he wanted to go over there. He didn't quite know whether or not he wanted to see Sasuke. He was scared, but he'd never admit it of course. He should have told Sakura he didn't want to, he should have said he wasn't comfortable. But there was this tiny, tiny part of him that wanted to see Sasuke again, wanted to touch him, to hear his voice. Why he listened to that small part of him he did not know. But it was too late to back out now. So he did the sensible and obvious thing, he moved his legs and began to walk. To where? - Sakura's. Why? - What the fuck else was he supposed to do?

* * *

(**at the meeting!** )

"I don't understand - why are we pulling funding from them?" The same confused expression that graced Kisame's face fifteen minutes ago returned to his rough prominent features.

"Because Kisame - they're using **our** funding money for **illegal** research. If they get caught, and their purchases are traced back to **our account** we could get in **big** trouble." Pein explained to the blue man.

"Oh, I see. What type of illegal research are they doing exactly?" Kisame said the question a little more quietly.

Everyone sighed.

"What?! I'm just curious!" Kisame said in defense.

"Why Pein let you join, I do not know. You're only in freaking high school, you have no brains, no special talents-" Sasori was cut off.

"I hired him because of his brawns and street smarts. Have a problem with it?" Pein snapped.

"Tch." Was the reply he got.

"Anyways, this about wraps up today's meeting, any questions? Hmm? None? Alrighty then, your all dismissed."

All the assembled members began to gather their things and leave, leaving only Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Itachi. Deidara sighed.

"I hate life." Was the statement that followed.

_THWACK_

"Danna! That hurt! Seriously what the hell was that for?" The cerulean eyed boy sniffled.

"Sasori, you and Deidara have poor communication skills." the raven haired pointed out whilst picking some dirt out from under his fingernail.

"Like yours and Peins are any better." Was the snide remark the Uchiha received. And with that said, a glaring battle commenced. Pein sighed over dramatically.

"It's going to be a **lonnnnng** day." He huffed, to no one in particular.

A few minutes passed.

And a few more.

And a few after that.

And Itachi and Sasori were **still** glaring daggers at eachother.

"Danna, can we please go -" Deidara's plead was cut off.

"Not **now** Deidara! Can't you see I'm **busy**?!" The red head shouted, his eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"I wouldn't call glaring at Itachi being busy, Sasori, un." Deidara wrapped his finger up in one of his sun-kissed tresses.

This time Pein was the one to voice his complaints.

" 'Tachi-kun I'm hungryy. Can we go home and eat, please?" He whined, his stomach growled, vouching for him.

Itachi thought it over in his head. Considered his options and responded.

"I'll only bring you home if you let me feed you." Was the Uchiha's retort.

"Huh?" They're probably many many other more intelligent responses that Pein could have selected. But the one stated had been the one that had first come to mind.

"Let me feed you. Like a mother feeds a baby." Itachi elaborated slightly.

"Mothers feed their babies with breast milk." Sasori interjected, having broken eye contact with Itachi. "Seeing as you don't have breasts, I don't think you can 'feed Pein like a mother would feed her baby'."

"Ugh your such a prick sometimes Sasori." With that said Itachi grabbed Peins hand and walked out the door, slamming it sharply behind them.

Sasori and Deidara sat in silence for a moment or so.

"Wait a tick…" Deidara trailed off. Sasori finished his sentence.

"Their our fucking ride home!" He exclaimed before bounding towards the door, out of the compound and towards the front gate where Itachi's car was backing out.

Sasori saw a head of obsidian black hair pop out the open window.

"You can walk yourself the fuck home!"

And the tires screeched, and the black escalade sped away.

(A/N: you all thought it was going to end after Pein-kun said 'it's gonna be a lonnnng day' didn't you! you were wrong my friends! wrong!)

* * *

Gaara felt quite uneasy. He knew this by the tight knots that had formed in the pit of his stomach. He cursed his inability to control his nerves when it came to this sort of thing. He slowly eased the fist he had unconsciously formed open, glaring at his nail-marked palm. He knew glaring at his hand wouldn't muster him the courage he needed. He decided to no longer prolong his pain and just knock on the damn door.

He reached a fist up and hesitated, gulped, and pushed his tightly clenched ball of fingers onto hard, dark, cherry wood.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

No more knocks were needed. He was expected. They were waiting. Gaara knew Sakura wouldn't make him wait. She wasn't like that. A few loud footsteps could be heard before the door swung open and one pink-haired punk-rock girl flung out of the doorway onto the unprepared redhead. A loud THUMP could be heard followed by an adgitated 'Owww.'

But, leave it to Sasuke to come to Gaara's rescue.

Because lo and behold, Sakura was flung off of Gaara by one strong Uchiha and picked up by said boy. Only to be smothered in a crushing hug.

'_Today just isn't my fucking day..'_ Was the only thing his head could conjure.

"Get off." The pale green eyed boy whined, trying to wiggle his way out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Fine."

Gaara felt Sasuke's muscles loosen from around his abdomen, only to have the boys arms repositions to around his butt area where he was promptly lifted and picked up bridal-style.

Needless to say, Gaara shrieked like a little ninny.

"Put me down right this instant! Sasuke! I swear to whatever god is out there if you don't put me down right now I'll -"

"You'll what?" The raven haired teen interjected, his nose brushing Gaara's cheek as he cuddled the red-head's face.

"I'll castrate you and feed your bleeding man-hood to your hyperactive brother." Gaara ground out, his teeth clenched, trying to fight off the blush that was forming on his porcelein cheeks.

"Oh." He shifted his arms. "Well, in that case, I guess I should put you down then." Sasuke cautiously put the red-head down, being careful about the whole thing, so he didn't cause the boy any bodily harm.

Gaara brushed himself off before proceeding to walk into the house. He kicked his shoes off, hearing Sasuke and Sakura walk in after him. Sakura's mom was in the kitchen, pulling what looked like cookies out of the oven. She glanced over and saw that the redhead was there.

"Hi Gaara! How are you?" She asked politely, placing the tray on the counter before spatula-ing (tottally not a word) the cookies off the baking sheet and onto a cooling rack.

"I'm fine Mrs.Haruno, and you?" Gaara was always nice to Sakura's mom. Because Sakura's mom was always nice to him. And she gave him sweets. Witch were always yummy.

"Oh I could be better." She smiled at him, wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Maah, were gonna go upstairs, kay?" Sakura asked, her mother nodded in response.

The three teens walked up the steep steps of Sakura's lovely abode. Gaara was the first to enter.

He had been in Sakura's room many, many times before. But something felt off. Something felt different. And he had a feeling something that would change his life would happen over the course of the next few hours.

He gulped at the sound of the door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

hey! me again!

sorry the chapter was so..umm..jumpy?

this chapter will be finished in the net part/chapter/whatever.

ANYWAAAAYS, the polar express is calling my name!

goodbye now!

reveiw!

or ii'll come to your house and inject you with clay!


	8. Confusion

I think this chapter really shows that Gaara can feel. That he's capable of human emotion, even though he doesn't want to believe it.

It also confirms Sasuke and Gaara's "relationship"

I know this feels slow, but believe me, the peak moment is coming.

It's probably going to be like two chapters away. And I already have the next chapter done. I'm not going to post it until I get reviews though.

**Disclaimer; don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

_It's a silly time to learn to swim, when you start to drown._

Everything was stuffy and it was making his head hurt. The incessant rambling of the pink haired girl to the right of him and the stares from the Uchiha contributed a great deal to his aggravation. But his breathing remained the same, and his heart rate never sped up. His fingers dug in and out of the palm of his hand. Leaving red half circles in their wake. Sakura's voice, her words, they jumbled together. Making no sense at all.

Then his pocket began to vibrate.

He grabbed the offending object and opened it up. Sakura stopped talking and sat quietly.

"What?" The red heads voice was rough, scaring the already freaked out Kankuro on the other end to a whole other level.

"Gaara what happened between you and dad? He came back in the house looking pretty smug and happy." The face paint clad boy was whispering.

"What do you _think_ he did Kankuro? Shoved his damn tounge down my throat." Sasuke's eyes widened considerably at this statement.

"Jesus Christ, that bastard."

"I'm sort of used to it by now, Kankuro." Gaara said uninterested, picking the dirt out from under his nails.

"But it's wrong and –"

"I'm hanging up now." _Click._

He shoved the still offending object back into his pocket and rested his head in his hands. He pulled one hand away and took his pulse.

Faster by one beat. But that's all it'd ever be. One damned beat.

"Are you okay? Gaara?" Sakura cautiously put her hand on the red-heads knee. "Do you want to talk?" She whispered.

He raised his head and looked at the two people next to him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head for a second and he felt a little dizzy.

'_Damned brain of mine.'_ He thought.

His gaze focused on the Uchiha's. He had that damn aerogance in his eyes that Gaara always saw. He loved him with all of his cold, cold heart and nothing would ever stop that. But he knew that even if Sasuke liked him back, he'd never let the boy in. That's just not the way things went with him.

He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. The burning sensation in his throat went to his heart.

He knew he was going to eventually die. Wether he liked it or not, he'd be lowered into the ground along with the millions of other people there. And this thought hurt more than he thought it would.

"Fuck, I hate this." He muttered, just loud enough. Sakura's hand crept to his shoulder and she gave it a squeeze.

"I know hun." You could hear the pain in her voice. She tapped her leather boot clad foot nervously. Gaara could explode any moment. Maybe having Sasuke over wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'll be fine though. I'm always fine, yeah?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke just looked at him sadly.

"Don't pity me Uchiha." He scoffed. "I brought this fate upon myself." He whiped his eyes and sniffled a little.

"No, nobody brings this upon themselves." He said, before standing and moving to the other side of the redhead. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer.

It took every part of Gaara to not burst into tears.

Sasuke ran his hand up and down the boys back, soothing the muscles. Running his finger along the outline of his spine. Thunder cracked in the distance, making all three stare outside. Almost immeadeatly after the thunder came buckets of rain. The rain turned into hail. Gaara glanced at the clock – 6:30. His father said to be home at seven, but there was no way in **hell** he was walking home in this weather. There was no way he was leaving Sasuke's arms. His warmth.

"Gaara, want to come over to my house for a bit?" The raven-haired boy whispered in his ear delicately, softly.

"Yes, but I don't want to walk." He agreed and Sasuke called his brother to come pick them up, while Gaara called Kankuro to tell him where he'd be and Kankuro told his father who objected at first but eventually complied.

They were waiting downstairs now, the only sound in the dead living room being the rain outside and the sounds of their breaths. Sakura was eating one of the cookies her mother had baked, it crunched between her teeth, making Gaara's head spin. He was light-headed. Everything was blurring together, a million things running through his head – how did this happen? How did Sasuke become so close to him? Gaara was vulnerable; it was almost inevitable he'd fall for the Uchiha. He **needed** something to crawl into, but was that it? Was Sasuke just that small escape that the redhead needed? He didn't want it to be that way. His fingers we're shaking in his lap. He hadn't been expecting any of this to happen in his life. Nothing had ever gone right since he was two years old – so why now?

What made these last two days any different?

And Gaara was beginning to wonder when the time is that a person looks at their life and examines it? When is the moment of definition of character? How does one know when that time comes around? Is it something unknown, discreet? Or does it come out with a bang?

Funny all of the things one can ponder in a span of fifteen minutes in your best friends living room.

But the situation didn't matter, what mattered was if this was what he wanted? Did he want to be in love? Did he want everything he'd ever dreamed of? Because the rational part of his mind was screaming that it was a waste. But when did anyone ever listen to rationality? Gaara sure as hell didn't. He thought he was in love with his FATHER when he was TEN for god's sake! But maybe now was the time to change. Maybe **this** was his turning point, _his_ definition of character? He wanted to believe it.

He also wanted to believe that the feeling of Sasuke's hand on his was right, that everything was going to be okay. Because the last time he relied on hope or want he ended up on his ass bleeding. He didn't want to be hurt or scared again, it wasn't something he needed at the moment. Not with all the shit he was dealing with at home. He needed Sasuke, and decided that he would keep him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the honking of a car outside. Sasuke gave Sakura a hug and he went to the door. Gaara hugged her tight, he loved Sakura's hugs. They we're secure, and warm.

"Be careful." She whispered into his ear before he let go.

Gaara made his way to the door and exited with Sasuke. He got in the backseat of the car and put his seatbelt on. He breathed in sharply. His colossal fear of Itachi sunk back in. Then he realized that the older brother wasn't the only one in the car. A strange man with many piercings was in the front seat. A very _sexy_ man with many piercings.

"That's Itachi's boyfriend." Sasuke whispered to Gaara after seeing the curiosity on his face.

"Ohh, he's cute." The redhead leaked, not bothering to whisper.

Itachi slammed on the brakes.

"What, did you just say?!" Itachi sputtered.

"Oh, he's cute?" Gaara repeated.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." He said before continuing to drive.

"Fucking freak." He muttered.

Itachi slammed on the breaks again.

"Wha-?!"

Gaara caught him ahead of the game.

"I CALLED YOU A FUCKING FREAK! GODDAMINT CAN YOU NOT DRIVE A CAR PROPERLY?! OR DO YOU HAVE TERETTS AND YOU HAVE TO KEEP SLAMMING ON THE FUCKING BRAKES?! FUCK!" He screamed.

"Wow, Sasuke, his tempers worse than Pein's." Itachi pointed out.

All laughed at this, except Gaara.

"I hate all of you." The redhead sulked.

"Oh don't be so emo Gaara. That's Sasuke's job." Pein commented.

"Can we just please **drive?**" Sasuke said, kicking Itachi's seat hard.

Gaara suddenly took it upon himself to unclick his seatbelt and crawl to the drivers seat and step excruciatingly hard on the gas petal. The car went flying forward then stopped abruptly. The redhead began giggling maniacally.

"What the hell you nutjob?!" Sasuke shouted rather angrily, seeing that when the car jerked forward his head hit the seat in front of him and when the car stopped he hit his head, again.

"Sorry, it looked like fun." Gaara said sheepishly, getting back into his seat. Itachi began to drive again.

"Well you made me hit my head." Sasuke complained, rubbing the hurt spot.

"Awww I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better?" Gaara said, making a puppy face.

"No, I do not want you to 'kiss is better.'" He said, still rubbing the spot. "I want you to fuck it better."

"Fuck it better?"

"Yes."

"How in the hell would I even do that?"

Sasuke smirked.

"You'd fuck me and that would make it feel better."

"THAT'S disgusting. You fucking pervert." Gaara scooted over to the seat farthest from Sasuke.

"I was just kidding." He said dejectedly.

"I don't care if you were just kidding, that was hackin nasty!" Gaara shouted as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Hackin?" The raven haired boy questioned.

"Shut up, I hate you." Gaara said half-heartedly.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaarrrrrrr." Sasuke whined.

"Whatever." Was his last statement before he got out of the car.

The two boys entered the house and immediately went upstairs to Sasuke's room.

Gaara plopped down on the bed like he lived there.

"'Sukeee I'm tired." He complained through the pillow his face was currently smooshed in.

"Giving me petnames already?" Sasuke asked, closing his laptop.

"Why of course I am sugarcake!" Gaara said, watching Sasuke move about the room before laying down next to him.

They laid there like that. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, excluding the sounds of their breathing. Hot breath hitting the air, creating heat and humidity in the room.

And nothing can stop me now, because I don't care anymore.

Gaara felt a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead. His head was spinning again and he blamed his forsaken brain. The stupid thing never worked right. He chest was heaving and wasn't breathing right. This moment was almost perfect.

Sasuke rolled onto his side to look at him. Look at him panting, dizzy, confused. Concern didn't even show on the Uchiha's features. He was smiling and slowly reaching over to wrap his pale delicate fingers around Gaara's neck. Gaara closed his eyes and willed the illusion to go away. When he opened his eyes back up everything was back to normal. Sasuke and him we're breathing again, and we're quiet and still. Gaara involuntarily rolled over and snuggled into Sasuke.

He broke the silence.

"Why now?" The question was spontaneous, and Gaara didn't know why it had come out. But it was curious, wondering. It needed to be answered.

Sasuke knew exactly what the red-head was walking about.

"It's not now. It's three years ago." He wrapped his arms around Gaara. "It's everything I kept inside because I was to proud to let it out. It's how I feel."

Gaara didn't see one ounce of dishonesty in those obsidian eyes.

"It's how much I want you finnally coming out." He whispered, his gaze never breaking from Gaara's.

"So why now for you?" The Uchiha asked back, now just as curious as Gaara once was a minute ago.

"I don't love you, like you love me Sasuke. Love isn't my forte. And I'll probably be dead when I finnally come to gripes with my emotions for you." He paused. "But right now I want to spend every moment I can with you. Because I need it, I need the stability. I need you just as much as you need me." His voice cracked and he nuzzled his head into the strong chest he was resting on. "Just not for the same reasons."

Silence at it's best was what followed. The steady breathing of Sasuke made Gaara almost believe the boy was asleep, until he began to move.

Gaara felt his body being pulled into Sasuke's lap, before he was very possessively pushed down onto the bed. Sasuke above him, pinning his arms above his head.

"Maybe you don't love me, but you'll grow to love me even more." The words escaped his lips and Gaara didn't hold back this time.

He let the one tear that had been fighting to break free fall. Because what we're tears but a sign of emotion? And at this moment, Gaara needed all the signs of being alive to convince himself that his heart, his pitiful cold heart, was still breathing.

* * *

Review or die. 


	9. For The Love of Satan!

**disclaimer; don't own dont sue.**

* * *

When Gaara awoke he didn't know where he was. He knew he was in a bed, but it wasn't his bed. Because his bed had a black comforter and this bed had a blue one. Something moved next to him and grunted.

Gaara poked it cautiously.

Whatever it was grunted again, and moved a bit before it actually began articulating.

"Maah, Gaara go back to sleeep. It's fucking Sunday." Gaara identified the "it" as Sasuke.

'_Why the hell am I in Sasuke's bed?'_ He wondered before remembering last night. He smiled and snuggled into Sasuke before falling back asleep.

Three hours past before Itachi finally came in and woke the two up. Upon opening the door loud choruses of 'awwws' could be heard. They proceeded for fifteen minutes before Sasuke threw a pillow at the perpetrator.

"Shut the hell up Itachi." He whined. He did that a lot didn't he?

" But you two are so cute spooning like that! Makes my heart swell up with happiness!" Itachi shrieked.

Sasuke grunted again, like the little piggy he is before sitting up. Gaara obviously didn't like this, and grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him back down.

"Ohh Sasuke likes the feisty ones!" Itachi yelled down the hall to someone, Sasuke assumed was Pein.

Sasuke felt Gaara bite his middle finger, causing the raven haired boy to yelp in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He demanded.

"I don't know." He replied. "I guess I'm a cannibal." He mumbled before turning over and facing the wall.

Sasuke stared at Gaara's back before leaning forward and biting Gaara on the shoulder. Sasuke heard Gaara give out a throaty moan. Sasuke bit down harder, causing Gaara to arch his back and moan louder.

"Oh my god guys don't do that shit when I'm standing right here!" Itachi screeched like the damn howler monkey he is before slamming the door shut behind him.

Sasuke smirked and released Gaara's shoulder from his mouth. He turned over and was about to close his eyes when Gaara decided to straddle him.

"Finish what you started, Uchiha." The redhead breathed into the other's ear.

Sasuke felt something between his legs get exceptionally hard. How was he supposed to say no?

Then the door, that had closed seconds before, flew open.

"The two of you, out of bed, **now.**" Said the harsh voice of Pein.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and glared his most intense glare.

"Stop giving me the evil eye boy and get off of Sasuke and get OUT of BED." He hissed.

Gaara didn't budge. Sasuke was growing harder. Pein was becoming angrier.

You can only imagine how tense the room was.

"I'm going to come back in here in fifteen minutes. If the two of you aren't out of bed and dressed you're going to feel my wrath, understood?" Pein growled at the end for emphasis.

"Don't worry, Pein-kun." Gaara said being awfully chipper. "We'll be ready." He finished. Pein closed to door.

Before Sasuke even had a chance to open his mouth, Gaara was kissing him. Roughly too. It took Sasuke a few seconds to get over the shock, before kissing back. As soon as Gaara felt Sasuke pushing back, tongue quickly became involved. Gaara running the organ along the roof of Sasuke's mouth like a pro, making the Uchiha moan into it.

He broke away to take a breath before speaking.

"We really should get ready." Another kiss. "Pein can be," Lips on lips. "really scary." Sasuke finished, looking Gaara in the eyes.

"For the love of Satan, fine!" He whined, before rolling off Sasuke and getting up to go into the bathroom. Sasuke heard the door slam shut, then reopen.

"I realized that," he put his hand on his hip. "I have no clean clothes to change into." Gaara said matter-of-factly. Hoping that it would get them out of getting ready.

"Go ask Itachi for some." Sasuke stated, picking some clothes out of his dresser for himself.

"What?! I'm sorry but I don't want to wear a glittery leotard out in public!" He protested.

"Really? Because you kind of came across to me as that kind of guy." Gaara did no like Sasuke's sarcasm.

"You're an ass, y'know that?" He hissed before leaving the room.

So in nothing but his boxers, he made his way down the hall to Itachi's room. Don't ask him how he knew where it was, he just _did_. The pop music that was blaring from the room on the end sort of gave it away.

He knocked on the door frame, since the door was already open. The music stopped and a jovial looking Itachi appeared in front of Gaara.

"Sasuke told me to ask you for clean clothes, because I don't have any, and he's being a douche bag and won't let me borrow any of his." Gaara stated, looking at Itachi with a blank face.

"I see. Come in." He moved out of the way and gestured for Gaara to enter. The redhead did so, and noticed that, despite earlier speculation, Itachi's room was not covered in pink fluffy pillows and My Little Pony memorabilia. The walls we're painted yellow, and had different colored and patterned I's allover it. (William Sledd style bitches!)

Itachi led him over to a large door. Upon opening the door Gaara was led into a colossal walk in closet. He was then taken to another door, labeled "High school Clothes." Itachi opened it and led Gaara into another room, which was filled with clothes from Itachi's High school Career he assumed.

"You can pick out whatever you want." Itachi stated before making his way to exit. "You can keep it to, I probably don't need it anyways."

Gaara heard Itachi go into the outer area of closet and begin to pick out his ensemble for the day. Gaara stared at the clothes, intimidated beyond all belief. He pushed a shirt back and eyed it for a moment. How was he supposed to make a decision when there was so much to choose from? Every color, shade and tint imaginable was laying out before him. Pink sequin shirts, black pants covered in haphazardly zipped zippers, green and pink headband and a matching pair of shoes.

He glanced back and saw Itachi watching him expectantly.

"Are you going to pick something out or just stand there and gawk all day?" Itachi queried from the corner he was currently occupying.

"I don't know what to wear." Gaara finally stated, feeling like the biggest girl EVER.

"Would you like me to help you?" The Uchiha asked smoothly.

"Yeah, I would."

And so Itachi's genius fashion prone mind got to work.

* * *

Pein and Sasuke where sitting in the livingroom waiting room waiting for the two to come downstairs. Pein growing angry at his boyfriends and Sasuke's boyfriend's slownesss, and Sasuke growing nervous because they where taking so damn long.

Silence smothered the room.

Pein's fingers twitched, the need to smoke a cigarette overwhelming him. He reached into his pocket and got out the pack, offering one to the boy next to him, Sasuke declining politely. Pein shrugged and lit up, taking a deep drag before blowing the smoke into the space infront of him.

'_Itachi's going to have a fit if he comes downstairs and it wreaks of cigarette smoke.'_ Pein mused before traveling to the kitchen and returning the some Febreeze. He sprayed it everywhere, even on Sasuke which in turn made the younger boy yelp indignantly.

"Now it smells like smoke and flowers! Gross!" Sasuke complained, glaring at Pein.

"Shut your pansy mouth before I make you drink this shit." The peircing clad man gestured to the bottle of Febreeze. Sasuke growled but shut up.

More awkward silence ensued.

The sound of the stairs creaking broke it and both occupants of the living room sighed and inaudible sigh of relief.

Both where relieved that the two had finally come downstairs.

Well at least Pein was, Sasuke had near passed out from what his boyfriend was wearing.

The only thing he could focus on was the tight, tight leather pants that god knows how Gaara slipped into. Sasuke gulped. '_Maybe going out in public isn't such a good idea after all. .'_

"Haha Gaara your liable to get gang-raped wearing that outfit!" Pein exclaimed, being as insensitive as ever. Then he realized something very familiar about the ensemble.

" 'Tachi-kun aren't those the pants you wore on our first date?" Itachi nodded in response.

"Mhmm I also wore them the first time we fu-" The sentence was cut off.

"Okay that enough! I don't want to know what you two did while Itachi was wearing these pants considering I'm the one wearing them now!" The redhead exclaimed, fidgeting nervously.

"Don't worry Gaa-chan I washed them!" Itachi shouted jovially.

"Oh happy day." He replied, the amount of annoyance in sarcasm in his voice enough to drown someone with.

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke whined. God damn he does that a lot!

"Fine."

They proceeded to go to the car, after driving for a bit they decided to stop at Gaara's so he could get his stuff because he was staying over again and going to school with Sasuke's tomorrow. Kankuro had told Gaara that their dad was gone for the week being the bastard drug dealer he is and that he was free to do as he pleased in his fathers absence. The pulled up to the house and Sasuke and Gaara got out.

Gaara knocked on the door and stood waiting, picking the major wedgie the pants he was wearing was giving him. Kankuro answered the door.

"Hi Kanky! I just cam to pick up some clothes!" He said as nicely as psychically possible for the redhead.

"What the fuck are you wearing Gaara? You look like you work for, well Dad!" Kankuro couldn't hold the smile from creeping across his face.

"**Not** funny brotha." What the fuck is he trying to be gangster now?

"Whatver Gaara, **whatever.**" He let Gaara and Sasuke into the house and the redhead and raven haired boys both went to the Sabaku's room to retrieve his things.

Sasuke sat on the bed and ogled at the mass amount of posters the redhead has adorning his walls. The redhead was throwing clothing violently around the room, deciding what to pack.

"Why the fuck am I so worried about my damned appearance!" He exclaimed throwing a t-shirt into the bag.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He screamed, tossing his red flannel pj pants in their too.

"For Satan's sake! I've gone nuts!" He plopped down on the floor and sighed.

"Gaara just grab some clothes and your toothbrush so we can leave. If we don't hurry Pein and Itachi are gonna start fucking in the front seat of the car!" Sasuke gestured for him to continue packing.

"Would they really do that?" Gaara was now interested and Sasuke mentally slapped himself for distracting the boy further.

"Yes they would! They're ravenous, now finish packing!" His obsidian eyes flashed rage and Gaara decided to continue, with Sasuke glaring holes into his back of course.

They finished and left the house fifteen minutes later. Thank god Pein and Itachi where still fully clothes, even though their hands where down eachothers pants and Itachi was making mewling and moaning noises.

Sasuke turned the air conditioning on full blast from the controls in the backseat.

They looked back and saw that he two where back in the car, Itachi blushed and Pein huffed.

Itachi started the car and the pulled onto the street.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"Shoe shopping!" Itachi squealed.

"For fuck's sake are you serious? Why did you have to drag us along?!" Gaara demanded.

"So I won't have to endure the pain alone." Pein stated. (wow awkward sentence there)

"You suck." Gaara mumbled.

"No, that's Itachi." Itachi slammed on the brakes in response to this.

"What?!" He screeched almost as loudly as the tires.

"Please not this again!" Gaara whined, burying his face into Sasuke's arm.

Itachi smiled and proceeded to drive to the mall. Gaara reached into his bag and pulled out his iPod and gave 'Suke a headphone before placing the other one in his ear. He scrolled through the music and decided on Otep, because he was in an angry mood.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke removed the headphone from his ear and gave Gaara a questioning look.

"Otep." Gaara stated blankly, turning the volume down a bit.

"Is that a boy or a girl singing? Because I can NOT tell."

"It's a girl, Sasuke." Gaara becoming rather adgitated with the subject turned the volume back up.

Sasuke took the hint and put the headphone back in his ear and enjoyed the wonders of woman that scream like they're steroid ridden men.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

"It doesn't fit!" Itachi whined, trying to cram his toes into a pair of platform boots he'd picked out at some random shoe store.

"Then pick out a different pair." The group all exclaimed at the same time.

"But I want **this** pair. I like this color, this style, THIS SHOE! Nothing else will do!" The red eyed man became very theatrical and began to clutch the boot and proceeded to make fake tears stream down his pale face.

"Then buy it!" Pein retorted.

"But it doesn't fit!" Itachi argued.

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it!" He flailed his one arm, since the other was adorned with bags from various stores.

"Fine I won't get them because you're being so mean about it!" Itachi threw the shoe back onto the display and marched off huffily.

"Maybe we can go home now." Gaara said hopefully.

"Not a chance." Sasuke crushed the poor redhead's hopes. "He's still got three more sections of the mall to go to. He even goes into Victoria's Secret." Sasuke mumbled grabbing Gaara's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Fucking great. Someone shoot me in the foot, **please**!" Sasuke laughed at the boy's antics and continued to follow Pein and Itachi into yet another store.

Itachi bought a pair of stilettos and a pair of black peeptoe wedges.

In the next store he bought a pair of boots that had buckles with crosses embellished on them going up the side.

The store after that was Hot Topic and Itachi decided on a pink pair of leather boots before he wanted to stop and get a pretzel.

Gaara got and ice cream cone just to be different than the other three.

Sasuke stared as pink melted sweetness dripped down Gaara's chin. He licked his lips in an attempt to prevent himself for licking the boys face.

Itachi giggled, watching them and Pein continued throwing pieces of mustard smothered pretzel at old people and children - laughing manically like a freak while doing so.

Itachi smacked him in the back of the head to make him stop.

They decided it was time to go home.

They all piled in the car and did just that.

* * *

Next chapter they go to school and flaunt their sexy gay relationship!

BTW I have a new storrrry that I posted, it's called Upside Down. The main pairing is NejiXSasuke and some NarutoXGaara and ItachiXPein and etc. OHH and Yondaime's in it! Just go read it and review! It's pimpin'!


	10. Pain

OH MY JASHIN OVER A 100 REVEIWS!

You guys are fucking awesome! (excuse my language)

I love you ALL! Every single one of you! Thank you so so so so much!

you guys are my biggest inspiration (along with my colossal passion for writing)

it's been a long haul, and I've enjoyed, and will enjoy, every minute of it.

so, because you guys are so awesome, i wrote this up as fast as possible as a treat. it's got like 4 cups yaoi, 7 cups weird and a whole lot of nonsense. so i hope you guys enjoy!

**disclaimer; don't own don't sure**

i apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors.

* * *

Gaara, concluded that he hated Mondays much much more than he hated Wednesdays. Because unlike Wednesdays, Mondays where wicked and bitter and evil, and also meant that after such a lovely weekend he'd have to return back to the place he had now branded Hell.

Some other reasons might be that Itachi had woken everyone up at 4 in the morning because he had gotten up early to make breakfast and get showered and dressed and had **somehow** set off the fire alarm. Then he made everyone eat three plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, and bacon at said time. Then after they had showered and dressed Itachi had told Gaara 789 reasons why his outfit was a walking disaster and had tried to tear his pants off and shove him into a pair of metallic leather ones - Sasuke had once again saved him from the eldest Uchiha's mighty wrath. Then he couldn't find his iPod, his brother called and told him his goldfish had died, there was a peice of hair on Pein's head that kept doing this weird sticky up thing and no matter how HARD Gaara tried it would NOT stay down, Sasuke had pinched him in the side when he was getting in the car and made him fall and scrape his elbow - then his boyfriend refused to kiss the wound that he had inflicted better, and when Gaara had tried to turn on the iPod that he had spent two HOURS looking for he found that he had no battery life left.

To say that Gaara's day wasn't going well would be the understatement of the year, along with saying that Itachi's actually normal and doesn't have some weird mental disorder.

"Gaara, why are you being so gruuumpyy todaay?" The bubble-gum hair punk standing next to him questioned while poking him in the cheek. Gaara slammed his locker door shut and glared at her.

"Gaara you look extremely unattractive when you make that face." She pestered.

"Since when do you use words like 'extremely' and 'unattractive'?" Gaara hissed, making Sakura pout and look at Sasuke for help.

"Make him stop being mean." She whined. (OH GOD, she's turning into Sasuke!)

Sasuke sighed and moved towards Gaara. The Sabaku gave him an odd and very annoyed look. Sasuke began to reach his hands out in what Gaara thought was going to be some sort of hug, then he felt the Uchiha's appendages moving over his sides lightly in all sorts of odd motions, making an uncomfortable tickly feeling overcome his sides.

He began to bellow out bursts of laughter. You can imagine the odd looks they where receiving. Well, Gaara laughing successfully amused Sakura and made her laugh and soon enough all three of them where being loud and boisterous causing quite the scene. Sasuke had even stopped tickling the redhead and they where **still** laughing.

"Oh," More laughs. "my sides!" Sakura squealed.

Then the bell rang and they quite abruptly stopped.

"Damn school, always ruining everyone's fun." Gaara mumbled, the three setting off to their first class, which they all conveniently had together.

Sasuke made it a point to lace his fingers with Gaara's right in front of his large group of fan girls, more specifically, Ino.

**First Period; Honors English**

Gaara wanted to sit in his usual seat by the window, but Sasuke wanted to sit by Neji and Sakura wanted to sit closer to the front because she couldn't see.

They where having a dilemma. Gaara decided that he would use his mischievous skill of evil and cunning to persuade his friends.

"Sasuke I won't have sex with you if you don't sit where I want to sit." Gaara stated, sitting in his almighty and holy seat in the back of the room.

Sasuke smirked.

"Who said I ever wanted to have sex with you in the first place?" Sakura huffed when she heard the raven-haired boy say this and sat down in the seat next to Gaara.

Gaara glared at the Uchiha before turning his head the other way. He was thinking.

"Fine then, guess I'll just go find someone else." Gaara picked some dirt out from under his nail. "That Hidan guy Itachi was talking about this morning sounded pretty hott, maybe I'll go hook up with him." His voice was carefree, to get Sasuke angry.

"You're such a bitch sometimes Gaara." The redhead heard the seat in front of him creak as his boyfriend sat down, he couldn't resist the urge to smirk.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, successfully making the other blush lightly.

A loud scream was heard from the front of the classroom. Gaara knew who it was before he had a chance to turn his head and see.

"Sasuke what is **wrong** with you?!" Loud, bold, attention demanding stomps made their way towards the two. Gaara smirked when he saw the remnants of a bruise on Ino's face.

"He's disgusting! How could you do something like that to him!" Sasuke glared and Sakura and Gaara laughed.

'_Whatta bitch. .'_ The redhead mused.

"Go wash your mouth out before you contract AIDS!"

Gaara couldn't hold back from laughing loudly.

"Contract? Ino feeling smart today?" Gaara breathed out. "Pity that someone can't get AIDS - or any sexually transmitted disease from kissing someone on the head." He chuckled.

"You think you're so cool because your smart!" Their where tears streaming down her face now. Her sobs cacophonous and screeching, making anyone in a close vicinity to the noise cringe.

"You're really an ass y'know that Gaara! Taking away the only person that I ever loved!" Gaara deduced that Ino was beginning to look and sound more and more like a banshee.

"Miss Yamanaka!" Ohhh Jirayai sounded maaaad. "Sit down in your seat this instant! And stop your blubbering! Mr. Uchiha isn't the only person capable of receiving love in this room!" His voice was booming, and it made Ino jump right back into her sit and shut the hell up.

"Hmph, you're just as bad as your brother was when he was in school, Sasuke. Always rudely disrupting my class."

"Sorry, sir." Sasuke wasn't paying attention, he was too busy writing silly nothings down on a piece of paper to give to Gaara.

"Yes, now moving on with the class, please get out your homework from the weekend and pass it to the front. . "

**Second Period; Honors Physical Science**

Sasuke and Gaara scurried into the room and sat down as quickly as possible they didn't want to be spotted. I know, weird as it may sound, nobody ever wanted to catch the teachers eye in this class because he was just creepy and freaked everyone out.

Sad thing was, Sasuke and Gaara knew him. Well Sasuke knew him more than Gaara, but the redhead had said that his boyfriend was hott last period.

Yes, Kakuzu-sensei was not someone who's attention you wanted to catch.

"Uchiha, who's the redhead attached to your side?"

Today, Sasuke and Gaara where very, very unlucky.

"My new boy-toy." He retorted, making Kakuzu smirk.

"Maybe you'll finally get laid." Sasuke choked on something non-existent, most likely air.

"You're a virgin?" Gaara whispered, receiving a nod from a now very blushing and embarrassed Sasuke. Gaara felt a deep pit sink into his stomach.

'_Fuck.'_ He thought, because he knew what question was going to leave Sasuke's lips.

"Are you?"

Gaara inhaled deeply. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either.

"N-no." He stuttered out, looking away from Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke was feeling insensitive today. "Who'd ya' loose it to?"

'_My dad.'_ "Nobody, I don't want to talk about it." He tore a peice of paper out of his notebook and began copying the notes on the board. Sasuke ignored the feeling that he had crossed a line.

**Third Period; Algebra**

Gaara didn't have this class with Sasuke because Sasuke sucked at anything dealing with numbers and Gaara didn't. He was actually really good at it. Yeah, it's kinda creepy. Gaara sat in his seat and stared at the teacher's ass. (He's always had a thing for this guy.) Don't ask why, he just did. Maybe it was the fetish he has for older men, maybe it was the eyes - yes they where very nice. Golden, pure golden, in the sunlight though they where tinted yellow. Maybe it was the pale face, the jaunty cheek bones? Or perhaps that silky black hair that fell oh so gracefully onto his shoulders.

Maybe it was everything.

Or maybe, just maybe it was the guys ass.

"Sabaku stop staring at my behind and stare at something more productive, like I don't know maybe your book?" The teacher hissed, not because he was mad but because that's how he just sounded naturally.

Orochimaru-sensei did, after all, remind the whole student body of some venomous snake, waiting to bite you and eat you whole or something.

Gaara huffed and opened up his book.

'_Why am I so strange. .'_

"Because that's how you where born to be, Gaara."

'_Did he just? No. .'_

"Yes I did." Orochimaru finished typing something on his computer. "Sorry, you where thinking aloud." He elaborated.

"Praise Satan, for a second I thought you where reading my mind." Gaara muttered. "Weird." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"Weird indeed." He stood as the last of the class filed in.

"Today we're going to be learning . . " Gaara drowned the rest of the lesson out, content on staring at his teacher's ass.

**Fourth Period; Social Studies/World History**

Gaara and Sakura had this class together, they always sat in the back because they both hated this period. They say silent.

"I was staring at Orochimaru-sensei's ass again, today." Gaara said, Sakura giggling.

"Did he catch you again?" She asked, being adorable as ever.

"Yeah. ." He said, blushing for the second time that day.

"Dont'cha think that's considered cheating? Y'know on Sasuke?" She wondered.

"No because he stares at his brother's boyfriends ass all the time." He replied.

The teacher slammed the door shut, ten minutes late.

"Good morning class." He said, waving to his students. "Today we're going to learn about something completely boring that I know all of you are going to hate and not remember anyways." He explained.

"But first an announcement! We have a student teacher! Yay!" He did a little happy dance. "C'mon look excited!" A lone 'whoo' was heard from the back of the class.

"You guys are so depressing. Aren't any of you the tiniest bit curious?" He interrogated, hoping for something, _anything_ out of this class.

"Is he cute?" Kiba said, being the smart ass that he is.

"Yeah he is, actually." Kakashi said matter of factly, before someone knocked on the classroom door. "Yay! He's here!" Kakashi pranced over to the door to let in their newest addition. (kakashi seems a little too happy about this guy, eh?)

Gaara thought he was going to be blinded by now only the 100 watt smile he was being given, but the vibrancy of the blonde hair on the guys head.

"Everybody, meet your new student teacher." Kakashi had eliminated his jovial tone from earlier, in place was a bored one. "You may call him Yondaime-sensei." He finished.

"Or," Yondaime interrupted. "Yellow Flash."

Gaara rolled his eyes, what a piece of fucking work.

**Fifth period; Lunch!**

The redhead that we've all known and come to love was currently sitting at his usual table with Sakura. She was eating, Gaara was opting for burying his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. If he had to listen to one more Sasuke fan girl rant angrily at him he was going to slaughter.

**And,** Sasuke was late for lunch. He was ten seconds away from taking his fork and stabbing himself in the eye with it.

"Gaara, you shouldn't get angry so much, it'll give you wrinkles." Sakura shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. "And if you get wrinkles Sasuke will dump you."

"If I get wrinkles I'll just buy fucking WRINKLE CREAM, okay?" He dugs his nails into his hair and grabbed fistfuls of the bloody strands and began to yank violently.

Sakura began to laugh incessantly all of a sudden.

"Gaara why are you trying to tear your hair out?"

It was Sasuke. Gaara turned around and glared.

"Because I've had to listen to your fan club's sob stories all day." He ground out, teeth clenching and unclenching.

"What can I do to make your severe mental anguish go away?" Sasuke said, wrapping his arms delicately around the other, placing his hands firmly on Gaara's behind.

"Just shut the hell up and kiss me already."

And Sasuke did just that, for the rest of the period infact.

Besides, who eats lunch anyway when you have something as yummy as Gaara, or as seductive as Sasuke to play with?

**Sixth Period; Art**

The room smelled dusty today, Gaara noted as he walked in the door. He eased into his seat and rested his head on the table, waiting for the teacher to appear, or to tell him what to do, or something like that. He stared at a poster on the wall of a painting. It had a girl, looking back, and she only had one earring in.

'_Eww, that's trampy. .'_ Gaara thought. '_How cheap, couldn't she afford another earring?'_ He wondered.

His nose began to burn because of all the dust in the air. He tried to glare at his nose, but ended up going cross-eyed instead. He opted for glaring at the particles in the air. He heard the rest of the class file in, sitting in seats, talking about senseless stuff.

He could hear them whispering. About him.

He swallowed and tried to drown out their hushed voices. He only succeeded in giving himself a headache. The nausea came after that, and he felt like heaving all over the floor.

He bit back the urge to scream, only letting a dull growl rumble in the back of his throat.

The teacher quieted down the class and the teen was thankful for a few moments of silence.

He listened to the assignment.

Draw someone that you knew abstractly in a way that also describes their personality. He thought about it for a minute debating on who he wanted to do.

He made his decision and began to sketch on a piece of paper.

**Meanwhile in Sasuke's Sixth Period; Music**

Eyes stared at the television screen as a re-enactment of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's life played out in front of them. Some where avidly watching, some where drooling, but if you where as emo as Sasuke, you where writing all your sad pessimistic thoughts down on paper.

_Every time I look at myself I imagine what I'd look like with a loaded gun pointed to my head, and if he was the one holding it in place, finger on the trigger - ready to pull at any second. I imagine what I'd be thinking, saying, remembering. Laughter would fill the room, because nothing is more laughable than being killed by the one person you love._

Yes, Sasuke is THAT depressing. That even though his life is at it's best he's thinking about Gaara, his boyfriend, killing him and how it's funny.

"Sasuke put that away and pay attention!" The teacher whispered, motioning to the paper he was scribbling on. He folded it up and shoved it in his binder.

'_Pregnant bitch.'_

**Seventh Period; Foreign Language**

Gaara marched into his second to last class and sat down. His thought where still occupied with his drawing from last period, he was still debating on whether or not that was the best person for him to draw. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He was growing nervous and dizzy, he started to stroke the scars on his wrists rhythmically. His eyes rolled into the back of his head for the seventh or eight time that day. He blinked and look straight forward.

Then he leg muscles started to twitch again. He gripped the desk and started to bang his head off of it.

'_What the fuck is wrong with my fucking body?!'_

The teacher whistled to get the classes attention and began the lesson. Talking about conjucation the verb pendre and some other things.

Gaara couldn't focus - even if he wanted to.

His stomach was twisting, and spinning and successfully treating him to a whole other level of sickness - meanwhile his head was throbbing, like someone was shoving needles into his frontal lobe or something.

The rest of the period passed in sheer and utter pain.

When the bell rang for them to leave, he stood and fell over, his equilibrium suddenly whacked out on crack. He gathered himself and walked to eight period with Sasuke and Sakura.

**Eight Period; Classical Literature**

This class didn't matter to any of the three, except that it helped their GPA. It took place in an auditorium type room, with a stage. Sakura and Gaara always sat in the back, so Sasuke decided to do the same.

The teacher was talking about Hamlet when he happened.

Sasuke has put his hand on Gaara's thigh. A simple act of affection, but then he started running his fingers up and down, along the inside of his leg, tracing circle, doing all sorts of hypnotic motions that would push Gaara to a momentary level of bliss. He could feel Sasuke breathing on him, the warmth of every breath prickling his skin, making it itch with that colossal amount of unsaid desire. Gaara moaned under breath.

Sasuke inched his hands further up to the waistline of his pants, slowly easing his fingers under Gaara's boxers, brushing against his protruding pelvic bones. Gaara was biting his lip, drawing blood. The others hand ventured further down.

Gaara grabbed his wrist.

"Not here, wait until we get home." He breathed, voice hot and heavy.

Sasuke smirked all the way through the rest of the period and the silent car ride home. Gaara continued to cross and uncross his legs, very, very uncomfortably.

* * *

i made an art reference! did yah catch it? sorry if this came off as weird.

yeah and i know gaaras crazy. i think i'm going to reveal his medical issue soon. this story's coming to a close i can feel it.

reveiw!


	11. Fear

HOLY CRAPY FINALLY! THIS SHIZ IS OVER 2,000 WORDS! the next chapter will be out a lot faster, definately. because i'm enjoying writing this. and yeah.

so like when i wrote the last chapter, not this one the one before it, i was tottally considering like wrapping this entire story up in like two more chapters.

well, thanks the gods my common sense kicked in and i've decided that this little work of whatever is going to be around A LOT longer. yeaaahh.

**disclaimer; i do not own naruto or any of the characters here in. this chapter contains some foul language and dark themes. you've been warned.**

ENJOY!

* * *

**When two people cry together for the first time, they understand how much they love each other.**

Four months.

It had been four months.

He stared at his ceiling in wonderment. Dust danced around the air, rested in his open eyes. He didn't blink, didn't flutter his eyelids, he just stared at the pale white roof. At the top of his four wall bedroom. Kankuro wondered how his little brother had been able to stay with someone that long. The red-head spent everyday, every moment, all of his life with the Uchiha. Gaara poured all his being into their relationship, trying to distract his mind from himself and home. Kankuro knew Gaara used it as an outlet for his anger and frustration. A place to escape all the crippling pain Gaara endured.

The face pained teens stomach squirmed inside him - crawling around his abdomen. It was unbearable, really, to watch this. TO gaze at the slow evolution of his brothers relationship. Notice that is not plural, because in all reality, Gaara only had one.

Spring would be coming soon, Kakuro realized as he continued to muse. The flowers would begin to bloom, and the world will continue on with the change of seasons. And everything will be the same - yet so very, very different.

That is not difficult.

His brother, his flesh and blood, his Gaara was "happy." at least everyone thinks he is - so that must mean he is, right? Kankuro wanted to believe it, but he couldn't bring himself to. The fact that nothing could really ever make the bloody-haired teen "happy." Gaara wasn't emotionally capable of that. That is not difficult.

Because even now, as the world turns, Gaara is living. And so is Sasuke. _'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke'_ Kankuro thought. Where did he begin? Not only was the young boy arrogant, but Kankuro thought that in the end, in all the reality, he would take advantage of his brother. Kankuro believed this with all his heart, despite the fact he barely even knew the boy, albeit what he heard through rumors and the hushed words of the hallways at school. What was has **not** been said about Sasuke Uchiha? Written in newspaper articles, scrawled on bathroom stalls in assorted body fluids? Kankuro knew all he needed to know about that disgusting excuse for a human being. But, Sasuke was living, walking, breathing, talking, and "loving" Gaara, despite Kankuros fervent protests. That is not difficult.

And as this all happens, as Gaara throws himself farther and farther into the deep, dark, dank pit he's dug himself - Kankuro stands here and watches. Is forced to witness from the sidelines. Can't even help his own damned brother, be there for him. Because, Gaara's absolute emotional retarded-ness kills all and any relationship they could and ever would have. Not only that, but also the repeated beatings and rapes Gaara endures from their father sort of stunts familial friendship growth.

Kankuro felt himself gag thinking about that. The thought of their father - no, their _DNA donor_ making his stomach sear in pain more so than it already was. The memories of Gaara curled up in the shower, blood everywhere, and the only thing keeping him alive being the dignity that most would have thrown away. Gaara **wanted** to live, wanted to escape, breathe, be absolutely and irrevocably free. So he washed all the cuts with peroxide, he bandaged all the wounds (even the emotional ones). And that little boy, that frail, pale, beaten child, kept fucking moving. that is not difficult.

They choose to live this life, choose to be here in this place, while others are out there in the world. That, is not difficult - it's fucking unbearable.

XXXXXX

It was dim. No, dark. The flickering screen just made it _seem_ dim. The flashing light played across their faces, he noticed. Highlighted his skin, in all it's pale porcelain glory. Shone in the dark raven locks of the boy next to him. Making the blue tint glisten - oh how he wanted to run his fingers through those locks, tangle his fingers in their silky dark glory. How he longed to scrape his nails down that powdery flesh, that snowy skin. Rip it with his teeth, mar it in the most noticeable way possible. He just **wanted** him. All together needed to rub his body against his, create that sinful heat, that needy lust. He had to, it wasn't a matter of want anymore. He would explode, or die, or commit mass murder if he didn't break the boy next to him.

Gaara, just **had** to have him. End of story.

But he didn't jump him in the movie theater. Didn't straddle the Uchiha's angular hips, didn't rock his body against the others. He didn't claw at his chest, making scratches like a cat along the contours of his muscles. Didn't draw blood to the surface, didn't make the color contrast. He gripped his absolute savage sexual need, and stomped it down. Because he didn't want to ruin the moment, didn't want to tarnish the pureness and simplicity of holding hands in the theatre. He just wanted this to be. Just wanted to keep this tiny bit of civility and nicety for a moment longer - just until the movie ended.

Gaara lolled his head over and stared at Sasukes profile, how intent he was on the screen, entranced by the movie (which Gaara had completely lacked at paying attention to). The Uchiha's eyes so serious and stony. Taking in the film before him as if it was of the utmost importance, picking it apart, analyzing it's very being down to the last cheesy punch-line. It was this that made Gaara believe he loved Sasuke so much. It was these tiny quirks that attracted the redhead to the other boy so much. It was these completely odd, inane, useless, pointless, oddities that made Sasuke the perfect person for Gaara (in Gaara's eyes, of course).

"Let's leave." Sasuke muttered, still staring at the screen. Gaara continued staring at him before replying with something along the lines of a mumbly "hmm?"

"I said: Let's leave." the Uchiha repeated. "I'm freaking bored as fuck. Let's go back home." he suggested, his tone of voice sounding hopeful.

**Home.** Gaara wondered. Where was that anymore? Because it sure as hell wasn't the building he used to call his "home." It wasn't where his brother and sister were, it wasn't where his dad slept, drank, and lived. It wasn't that place. That little dainty house with the red shutters and raggedy steel fence that was so rusted red it looked like someone had dipped it in blood. Wasn't 409 Bumfuck St. Well, if it wasn't there then where was it?

Sasuke's? Was it the giant mansion that could very well house the entire populous of a third world country? The home with so many rooms even Hansel and Gretel could get lost in it - their breadcrumbs frivolous and useless. The walls cold and empty - unused and dusty in the farthest reaches of the building. Was it the bed he slept in nowadays? The sheets he tangled himself and Sasuke up in? Was it the warmth of Sasuke pressed against him, heart beating endlessly against the bones of his back? Was it the arms that encased him, held him in place, grounded him? The hands that occupied him, kept him busy? Was it Sasuke's face, the one thing that would perpetually amaze him?

**What was his home?** He didn't know. So if he didn't know, how could he answer? He couldn't, in all reality. But, he did anyway.

"Sure, whatever you want to do." Was his simple reply. Veering away from expressing his wants or his needs, which consisted of brutally fucking Sasuke six ways from Sunday. But he didn't slip that into his answer, no, he'd save **that** for later.

"Alright, let's go outside and I'll call someone to come pick us up." He murmured, standing and grabbing the redheads hand before leading him out of the theatre.

It was cold and rainy outside, the smell of rock salt prickling Gaara's nose. It didn't seem to bother Sasuke as much as it did him. The Uchiha stared at the sky though, watched it's wispy grey clouds, it's dingy color. Stared at it's pure lack of brightness, a miniscule flash of blue peeking out from behind a towering charcoal cumulonimbus cloud momentarily. Sasuke inhaled deeply, as if bracing himself for something, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Itachi's number and stared at the sky. He shut his eyes, and to him it felt like he was surrendering himself to something. Something he didn't know. A drip of water landed on his cheek, and for a moment looked like a lone tear, before more drips and drops fell from the sky.

Someone answered on the other line.

"Hello?" They said. Sasuke's eyes shot open.

That, was **not** Itachi's voice.

Gaara felt his boyfriends grasp on his hand tighten and he glanced over to see the raven haired boys eyes were wide and scared and surprised and lost.

"Who is this?" He questioned, grip on the phone tightening. His stomach was lurched into knots as the soft drizzle from moments before turned into torrential downpour. Sasuke didn't budge, even as the rain pelted his and Gaara's body.

The person on the other end didn't answer. Sasuke pressed the question, "Who **is** this?" His voice wreaked of impending anger, his temper slowly slipping. A million things were racing through Sasukes head at once.

Who had gotten a hold of him? How? When? Where? Was Pein with him? When was Itachi vulnerable? What organization was behind this? There were a hundred possible candidates that would be perfect for this. Itachi's profession wasn't exactly pristine and clean, there were too many people for comfort that were after him. He heard movement on the other line before they finally answered.

"Your brother is fine and safe. So don't worry." They muttered, their mouth was covered by something, distorting it. "He's sitting right here, actually."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Yeah, sitting there half dead probably. There was no being optimistic in these situations, he **had** to assume the worst.

"Did you not hear me correctly, or are you just fucking stupid? Who the **fuck** are you?" Sasuke demanded. His aggravation level was slowly rising.

"Sasuke, who is it? What's wrong?" Gaara whispered from his boyfriends side. Sasuke jumped, he had been so concentrated and serious he had forgotten Gaara was there.

"Do you _really_ think I'm going to tell you who I am? If I was able to catch your brother I have to have at least some intelligence, right?" He hissed. "Now, you're not going to go to the police little boy, got it? Because up until now I've been kind to your brother, but if you make a move and I find out about it, **which I will**, then I'll have to fucking hurt him got it?" The man seethed. Sasuke had obviously pushed some of this guys buttons or something.

He considered all possibilities. The chance that this guy could see them, or had someone watching them was more likely than not. But he highly doubted this guy was **that** smart. He probably figured that since Sasuke was as young as he is that he'd listen to what the guy told him in order to keep his brother alive, and would be so incredibly scared that he wouldn't think of stepping out of line. This man was obviously wrong. He figured that it would be safe to contact Pein after this, and make it seem as though he needed him just as a ride. Not mention anything about this until his brothers boyfriend picks them up and they are a safe distance from the mall. Just to be safe. Then he'd have Pein contact Sasori and Deidara and bring them to the house, along with Kisame and Hidan and Kakuzu. They would make further contacts from there and they would find out where his brother was last, who he was with, and what he was doing and work from there.

"Yes, I understand." Sasuke said, making his voice sound scared. Before the man hung up he added a, "Please, don't hurt my brother!" for good measure. He needed his brothers captor to beleive that Sasuke was truly frightened, so he didn't take action towards him like watching Sasuke, following him or anything else to make sure he's in check.

He closed the phone and re-opened it, dialing Pein's number. He was wasting **no** time.

"Sasuke what the fuck is going on?" Gaara snapped, pissed off that he was being ignored.

"Itachi has been kidnapped, now if you could please shut your mouth I'd fucking appreciate it." Sasuke snapped right back.

"Pein, I need you to pick Gaara and I up at the theatre. Itachi is unable to get us at the moment. Thank You." He hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

The two waited in silence.

XXXXXXXX

Dirty hands closed the sleek black cellphone, a desperate "Please, don't hurt my brother!" exploding through the speaker before it closed. The person holding it smirked. He swiveled in his chair to the left.

"That was your little brother, babe." He said through a speaker. He stared at the TV. in the left hand corner. He flipped a switch and music came on, something old and from the 80's.

"Please, stop referring to me as 'babe.' I am nothing of the sort to you." Itachi said in a monotone voice. He was masking his fear and pain well. "What did my brother have to say?" He queried. He continued to let his eyes roam around the room, staring at the various cameras set up everywhere. One in each corner, near the ceiling. One on top of the bedside table to the right of the phone that when dialing a number connects to one room and one room only. The large metal square in the right wall attached to a heavy rusted metal chain, which snaked for about 20 feet before meeting with a cuff that sat delicately around Itachi's wrist. The roughness of the aged metal bruising and scraping against the once creamy white flesh. His legs twitched, the only thing covering his nervous body being an oversized Iron Maiden shirt, that had tears in various places, which Itachi assumed were from previous visitors. He shut his eyes and stared at the ground waiting.

The man in the television room smirked. "Nothing really, just demanded to know who I was. Sort of an annoying bitch really." He stated, picking dirt and crack-pipe residue out from underneath his nails. He needed to shower, and eat. He pressed the button for the microphone again.

"Wanna' join me for din-din, babe?" It was intended to sound more like a demand than a question. He cursed himself for his inability to be more of an authority.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." Itachi said, leaned against the wall, staring straight at one of the cameras. "I'll have to **decline** your offer." He said it casually, nonchalant, but the exaggeration on the 'decline' tipped his torturer over the edge.

"What the fuck did you say?" He breathed into the microphone. The voice echoing in the room Itachi figured he'd be calling home for some time. He continued to stare at the camera, an innocent guise slinking it's way onto his features.

"I said that I'd have to **decline** your offer." He chirped, being sweet and dainty. "I don't dine with sick fucks like you." He added a toothy white smile with it.

The last thing he heard was a door slamming and heavy footsteps next to him before his head became very well acquainted with the cement floor.

* * *

i don't like the line things in the middle of my story, so i used X's instead!

:DD

i know, i'm so mean for doing this to Itachi, but it needs to be done! so deal!

reveiw and i'll. . . . .BE HAPPY!

:D


	12. I Am Itachi's trembling fear

i understand that i haven't updated this in a very long time, and i'm completely aware that the content of this update is barely an excuse for a chapter and completely lacks anything to move the plot forward and is simply used as filler and a way to help you as the reader understand itachi's situation a little more. i understand that i should be more responsible and timely with my updates, and to aslo make sure that they are filled with wonderful words that can make or break your day.

i will make the comittment to update continuously at reasonable intervuls.

this story lives people. but it's characters, might not.

**diclaimer; don't own, don't sue.**

enjoy

* * *

**These walls are too paper thin, and I can't have anyone hear me being human.**

His throat was sore, scratchy and dry. His right cheek had a long scratch going down the side, halting abruptly at the edge of his jaw line. His hair was frizzing and knotty. Whenever he blinked it felt like nails were being driven through his eyelids. His hands couldn't stop shaking, and his knees felt weak. His entire body was throbbing in unison, one giant pain. And most of all :

He needed a drink.

He laid face up in the indented mattress, his back relishing in the soothing feeling of something mildly soft under it. Every vertebrae in his spine singing sorrow from all the burny and uncomfortable sensations his entire body was experiencing. It had been at least a week, he tried to stop himself from keeping track. It helped him relax a little.

A voice came on over the intercom system set up in the room, "Hey babe, how you doing?" He asked.

Itachi stared at the ceiling above him, focusing in on the cracks and flaws in it's surface. There was a particularly large one directly above were his head was laying. He cleared his throat and answered.

"I'm fine." He said loudly so he could be heard.

He saw a bottle of lotion laying on the floor near the bath and shower. He winced. '_Fucking pervert._' He mused. Imagining the sick pleasure his captor might get from watching him rub lotion all over his legs, coating the skin in a moisturizing sheen of softness.

Ew, was his only comment on that subject.

"Just 'fine'? Not dandy, or fantastic, or wonderful?" the pervert wondered. He stared intently at a screen in the closet were his electronics were set up. His eyes roamed over Itachi's almost statue-still posture as he laid there on the bed.

"No, just fine." He replied. He needed to get out of here, needed to escape before his body collapsed in on itself. Before he. . Before he lost it.

"Well that's too bad. Maybe I can brighten your day up a little bit, babe?" It wasn't a question. Itachi knew that. He remembered Pein and felt anger swell in him. What the fuck was taking them so long to find him?

"That's alright. I'd rather just, uhm, relax." He regretted answering. He could hear and feel the growling coming from his captor.

"I mean, my body sort of hurts, so I'd rather just chill out you know?" He tried to mend the mood, tried to keep the demon tamed. He knew he was failing.

There was no reply on the speaker.

Itachi's mind scrambled, racing to think of something. He knew he was going to get a visit, knew that there was a beating that was rushing full force at him, running down the stairs to his four wall hell. The Uchiha's eyes darted from object to object. He heard the door fly open, the doorknob smashing into the wall.

Itachi looked at his captor, took in his haggard appearance, took note of the animalistic gleam of anger in his eyes, swallowed down the very pissed off vibe radiating from the gangly mans being. His eyes then took note of the shiny Louisville Slugger being gripped tightly by the man's right hand.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that they're not coming for you?" the could be serial killer hissed.

"What?" Itachi breathed. He felt his insides burning, but his face remained calm and still. Thunder clapped outside and Itachi nearly shivered at the sound. He felt trickles of sweat running down the nape of his neck and onto the contours of his back. The sensation of his skin prickling slightly heightened to an acute and painful awareness.

"You're fucking stupid aren't you?" The man spat. "Your little faggot friends, your pathetic, miserable, self-absorbed boyfriend? Yeah, they don't give a **shit** about you." he growled.

Itachi felt his insides churn, his stomach rolling around inside him like a gymnast. His fists were clenched as tight as humanly possible, drawing tiny droplets of crimson to the surface.

"You're nothing now except _mine_. Because here, in this house, you're a person who has no past, no present, and no fucking future. You're a pathetic piece of meat that will be treated accordingly." Itachi's captor stepped forward, hitting the raven haired man in the shoulder with the bat, causing the Uchiha to lean forward staring at the grey floor. He swallowed hard and bit back the tears.

"And do you know how meat is treated, slut?" the man Itachi now referred to in his mind as crackface was clutching his hair, forcing Itachi to look at his ugly face. Holding him so close he could literally **feel** the man's stench.

"They're treated like this." He threw Itachi into the floor and cracked him over the back with the bat. It made a resounding sound, and Itachi bit back the urge to scream again. He tightened every muscle in his body in response to the pain. He tried to get up and fight back, but his body was too sore. He was too weak from lack of food and water. He was tired and undeniably hurting.

The red eyed man managed to roll over onto his side and cough, barely though.

He felt his arm being gripped, and before he knew it he was standing upright, knees wobbling to keep balanced.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" A swing to the side, making a distinct crack be heard. Itachi opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out but little trickles of blood. He spit the red liquid onto the floor.

"You, hah, you can't even fight back. The famous Itachi Uchiha, ruler of the streets, biggest, toughest asswipe around." he was pushed onto the bed, pinned to the stained mattress. The perverts hands starting to unbutton Itachi's pants. "And I'm going to make him beg for mercy."

Itachi let his eyes water for a moment. He let his hands shake. He let that little bit of him let go, for a second or two. He felt his heart rate speed up as his pants were being yanked down to his ankles.

He tried to think of laying in a soft bed with Pein, the older man running his fingers lovingly through his dark tresses. He tired to imagine pressing his body against his lovers, wrapping themselves up in each others warmth. But all that did was successfully make him more angry than he had been before. Because he started to believe what the asshole he was dealing with at the moment had said. He started to entertain the notion that the people he cared about didn't give rats ass about him, that they had given up after two days of unsuccessful searching.

He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to die in this place knowing that he could have been saved, but wasn't because nobody cared enough about him to.

His throat grew tight in anticipation, his wiggled his toes to test himself.

Itachi reached down and grabbed his captors blonde orange, greasy, unwashed hair and jerked his head to the side, causing it to collide with the wall harshly. He shoved his knee up into the probable rapists gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Itachi scrambled towards the wall where the base of his chain was, finger fumbling to pull at the worn edges. He felt it coming loose. He pulled harder, using the sudden burst of adrenaline induced strength of his to tear the chain out of the hook on the wall.

He wanted to collapse from joy right then and there, but he remembered he had bigger things to take care of. He was in the middle of turning to run, mid step, in the midst of the action that would make him a foot closer to freedom when he felt something very hard and wooden collide with the side of his head.

He hoped that when he woke up he'd have something to fucking drink.


End file.
